Kaito Who?
by Iwamoto Yuri
Summary: He's an eternal being: not ageing, not dying and regenerating when his body is fatally wounded. His job? Protecting the earth from alien related disasters. AU universe with Kaito as the Doctor and Fem!Shin, OOCness included. No knowledge of Doctor Who needed. Haku/Shin, eventual Kai/Shin
1. An Alien Boyfriend

It was close to Christmas; the sky was dark and the air chilly, but the streets were decorated by cheerful small lights and choirs were singing Christmas carols. People with thick coats were running around buying their last gifts, but even though the streets were crowded not everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Outside a restaurant called Suteki, which had its windows decorated with off and on fading red lights, a young woman with long, slightly messy black hair and deep blue eyes, pulled up the sleeve of her grey trench coat, sighing when she saw the time.

"Mou... you're late Saguru..." She looked around, sighing even more when small snowflakes started to fall down, together slowly creating a thin blanket of white.

The woman in question was the eighteen year old Kudou Shinichi, a detective known as 'detective of the east' and 'saviour of the Japanese police force'. She had a brilliant mind and outwitted even the smartest criminals around, and the press and her fans loved her for it, a thing that seemed to have gone worse after she broke up the world's largest crime syndicate ever discovered and with that also revealed the secret of eternal youth. However, the secret had been found out to kill more people than it made younger and thus soon every product that made use of it was taken off the market.

Still, Shinichi had become very famous and rarely had any time for herself left, being chased around by fans and cases very often.

That evening, though, seemed to be one of the rare moments she was left alone, which was nice, considering she had a date with her boyfriend and English detective Hakuba Saguru, who was currently running late.

If it wasn't her, it would be him. Shinichi didn't mind it, but it probably wouldn't take long before her moment of peace would be interrupted.

Just as she though this, angry shouts came from around the corner as a man pushed his way through the crowd, seemingly saying sorry to the many people he bumped into. The man looked very familiar; His neat hair was dark blonde and his facial features seemed to be a mixture of Asian and European, his eyes being a warm brown. He wore a blazer and plain black trousers, and held a small silver object that looked just a bit bigger than an average pocket watch, which he stared at as he reached the main square, stopping not far away from where Shinichi was standing.

The detective was currently staring at him, a frown slowly forming on her forehead, "Saguru?!" when she got no reaction she walked towards the man, who was holding up a strange looking device, as if he was trying to catch a signal.

"Oh come on, where are you..." The man's voice was deep and had a slight English accent. Ignoring Shinichi, his eyes went around the square, almost as if he was looking for someone.

This only caused the detective's frown to deepen, "Saguru!"

Instead of getting the reaction she expected, the man grinned when the machine beeped and lowered his hand,

"Excuse me, m'lady." He quickly pushed her aside, running down the road on his left and left a completely stunned Shinichi behind.

To say she was stunned was probably an understatement. Blinking, the detective looked after the man, who had just disappeared around the corner by now, 'Did he just ignore me..?' A moment or two passed before she started moving, running after where the man had gone, and lucky for her she caught up with him quickly.

He was still running, grabbing metal objects from his pockets as he pushed his way through the crowd and didn't even seem to notice Shinichi was following him.

Soon they had left the centre of Beika City and the crowd grew smaller, the music dying out. The man stopped, looking around again as his small machine beeped quick.

Suddenly people in the distance started screaming and a loud animal like roar filled the air, causing people around Shinichi to panic, some running off.

Hearing the monster like sound, the detective looked up, her eyes widening, "What was..."

"NO!" The strange man had started running again, and Shinichi quickly went after him, stopping when she saw where he was running to.

Just ahead was a large creature, well, huge was a better description. It's body was that of a woman with long black hair reaching past its feet, its mouth filled with long sharp looking teeth that reached past its chin and its hands, more like claws, had long pointy nails that seemed like they were two meters long. Its slender figure was covered with black fur, its back decorated with two large black eagle like wings and with its fully purple eyes it was following the running people underneath it.

Shinichi's mouth dropped open as she stared at the creature, that was lifting people up, sucking blue orbs out of their cheats and afterwards dropped its victim, going to the next.

"What the..." she had already skidded to a halt, staring as panicking people ran past her, screaming as they ran for their lives.

The man, however, ran towards the creature, pressing the button on a device as he jumped in front of it, "Wait! Stop, please do listen to me!"

The creature just glared, screeching as it held its next prey, a young woman who was crying and begging for her life.

"STOP! If you do not hurt anyone I could get you home!"

"Lies!" the creature screeched again, its voice raspy.

The man sighed slightly as it said that, clearly frustrated. "I am most certainly not lying, you have my word... I am lost too and I know all too well what it is like." But before he could finish the creature screeched again, dropping the woman before it disappeared into thin air.

As it did that, all Shinichi could do was stare, her eyes wide, almost unable to process what had happened just a second ago.

The man cursed instead, "No, please come back!" He pulled the machine out of his pocket again, but it had gone silent. Saying some harsh words in another language, he slowly walked to the woman who was unconscious.

Coming back to her senses, Shinichi took a breath then walked to him, "What just happened..."

The man was already kneeling, using a screwdriver like object, with it seeming to scan the woman's body, "She was hurt by an ancient race called Krafastar. Lucky for her it seems it didn't finish its meal. She will be fine in time, you just call an ambulance or whatever it is you humans do." He then stood up, holding up the round metal scanner, that was still silent.

At his answer Shinichi frowned, kneeling herself, "Just... Who are you...? You look like someone I know... but considering what I just saw you can't be him..."

The man grinned, still not looking at her directly, "Well, you might know me, but I do not know you yet for sure, it's a bit complicated, really." He then spun around, walking around her and the woman in a circle, as if he was hoping to improve his reach while he did so.

Shinichi looked up at him, "Well, you can't be my boyfriend..." She frowned again, checking the woman's pulse, which seemed perfectly fine, "And what's that supposed to mean..?"

The man stopped walking, lowering his machine, "Ok, it seems I don't know you after all. Very good, that would make things less confusing." It was clear he was talking to himself.

Shinichi sighed, "You still haven't answered my question..." She looked up again, staring at the strange man's back, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, looking in front of him, his eyes seeming to scan the street, "I'm just the Doctor."

"But what's your name?" standing up, she gave the 'Doctor', who was still swinging his silver object around, an annoyed look.

"I would prefer it if you would just call me 'Doctor'." He then grunted, giving up on whatever he was doing, "Bloody thing with its horrible range..."

Shinichi ignored his muttering and walked towards him, careful not to stand on the woman's hand, "Then tell me Doctor... Why are you chasing that thing..?"

"It is lost, and I would like to get it back where it belongs without any more deaths."

Shinichi stared as the Doctor pulled the 'screwdriver' from his pocket again, "What did it do to kill those people..?" The Doctor messed with it as Shinichi stared, wondering why the man was so rude.

"It removes their energy," The Doctor replied as he concentrated, his eyebrows furrowing, "I suppose you humans would call it a soul. It basically eats them without the all the bloody mess you usually get."

This stunned her, "But that's horrible..!" The Doctor, however, didn't seem affected by the idea at all, "You seem used to this stuff…"

He grinned slightly, "Call it my profession," He then pointed the screwdriver object at the round one, the former making a high pitched buzzing noise, its tip glowing blue.

Shinichi frowned at it, "What are you doing?"

As if it wasn't a noteworthy question the Doctor nodded at the pocket watch like object, "I am reversing the polarity of the structure of the circuitry, hopefully it will increase the range in which it can detect the Krafan radiation waves."

To Shinichi it probably sounded like he had made it all up to seem smart, but even though it would, one would still notice he actually seemed to know what he was doing.

"How did you end up having a job like this..?"

The Doctor shrugged slightly, "It is self-given..."

"I see..." Shinichi frowned at the man, clearly a thrill seeker to her now, when the pocket watch like device suddenly started to beep, "Is it supposed to do that?"

The Doctor grinned as if he'd been victorious, "Yes!" He stood up, putting the screwdriver thing away again, "You stay here." He then hurried down the street.

"Wait!" Shinichi couldn't believe it, not only was the Doctor rude, refusing to look at her the entire time, but he also expected her to sit still? Mumbling insults to the mad man she followed, ignoring the fact they were soon far from the centre of Tokyo.

The Doctor was very fast and it took Shinichi an effort to keep up with him. Inside she cursed herself for wearing heels, having already forgotten her date completely, not that Saguru would have arrived soon anyway.

Still, she somehow managed to keep up with him as they reached the city's harbours, running past worn out warehouses. Ignoring the questions this raised, Shinichi kept following until he stopped, his blazer lifted in the wind as he kneeled and picked up a feather.

"We are on the right track, excellent." He grinned, standing up again, "She should not be far away from here. There is a high probability she's nearby, probably in one of the three nearby warehouses..."

Shinichi caught up, panting, "You figured that out quickly..."

"I thought I had told you to stay there." The Doctor looked around, still refusing to look at Shinichi, then holding up the round silver object, letting it lead him to the right warehouse.

"And you expect me to just sit still after what just happened?" Shinichi gave him a look of disbelief, which the Doctor missed considering his habit to try and ignore her the whole time, "Not only are you rude... You also seem stupid."

The Doctor ignored her insult and frowned, "It is for your sake, this could get very dangerous."

"I'm used to dangerous, considering my line of work." Shinichi sighed, still following the Doctor, who didn't reply this time, and for a long while the two walked in silence, the only sounds coming from the beep of the sensor device and their footsteps. It wasn't until they reached a warehouse to the far right that the Doctor spoke again.

"What might your line of work be then?"

Shinichi, who hadn't taken her eyes off him the entire time, observing the Doctor's movements and deciding he could easily be Saguru's twin brother, blinked in surprise at the sudden question.

"I'm a detective, I tend to be followed around by cases a lot." Frowning, she took her eyes of the strange man and looked up at the warehouse, that looked more abandoned than the others, it's windows shattered, and decided for herself the place looked like it was taken directly from a horror movie, "That Krafastar sure has a nice choice for places."

The Doctor smiled faintly, "Oh yes, quite nice indeed." He walked around the building, checking if the first door he saw was opened, "It is also quite spacey, the perfect place for something or someone large to hide in."

He smiled again, fishing the screwdriver out of his pocket and pointing it at the door's lock.

"Luckily this door is made of metal, it makes using the sonic screwdriver much easier." He then proceeded to put on his sonic screwdriver and use it on the lock, the screwdriver making a high pitched buzzing noise as it's tip glowed blue.

"A sonic screwdriver?" Shinichi watched him mess with frequencies while he worked on opening the lock.

There was a soft click and the door swung open. The Doctor nodded quick then put away the screwdriver in his pocket, pulling his blazer straight, "Yes, it works with sound waves. It can do a lot, but it has limitations." He pushed the door open and walked in, Shinichi following him closely, "For instance, it can't kill, wound or maim, which is the reason that I love using it. However, it can't open wooden objects, like doors, treasure chests, you get the idea."

Shinichi nodded, then looked up as they entered the warehouse's main hall.

It was empty, besides some boxes that smelled like they contained something rotten, so it was hard to miss the large shadow of the Krafastar on the right end of the hall.

It was hunched over, wings hanging down touching the ground in the process and sounds that resembled those of someone who was busy eating echoed throughout the room.

Shinichi shivered in horror, disgusted by the idea of what it could be eating, but the movement of the Doctor distracted her, making her look up as he edged towards the creature slowly. Hiding behind a stack of boxes he motioned Shinichi to follow him. As she did, taking off her heels beforehand to not get noticed he pointed at the Krafastar.

"She is feeding on rats... not as good as life energy I assume, but better than nothing."

"Rats?" Shinichi hissed, looking at him, "Why the entire rat? Why not just its soul like it did with the humans before?"

The man next to her shrugged, "Just the soul probably wouldn't suffice, rats are small creatures." he moved up slow, hurrying to the next stack as silently and Shinichi quickly followed, kneeling behind him once more, "Human beings can't survive on just water, I would assume a Krafastar would need a change of food every now and then too."

Looking at the alien creature Shinichi had to admit he had a point, "I guess that's true." The detective didn't like admitting she was wrong, but on fields she knew nothing it was hard to be right, hell, if she had told herself yesterday she'd encounter an alien she would have thought of herself as crazy.

That was exactly the problem. Just because there had been no evidence there was a possibility creatures like these existed she had assumed there had been none, but that hadn't meant there weren't, and now she had no other option but admit she was completely and utterly wrong about something.

A silence fell as the Krafastar continued to feed and the two observed it, the Doctor slowly moving closer and closer to it, Shinichi following him closely.

As they reached the stack closest to it the teen detective gave the Doctor another look, "Well then, what's your plan Doctor?"

"Talk with her." The simple answer stunned Shinichi and her look turned to one of disbelief.

"You are going to talk with it?"

"Yes." The Doctor stood up, almost revealing himself to the danger just ahead of him, "I can be very persuasive. And it is a she, for your information."

Shinichi quickly grabbed his blazer and pulled him down, "Are you mad?"

The Doctor grunted, clearly annoyed, "Yes I am mad, absolutely bonkers, now can you let me go?" He almost gave her an angry look, but Shinichi shook her head.

"Absolutely not, if you remember, reasoning with it didn't exactly go well the last time you tried."

Pulling his blazer from her hand the Doctor stood up again, straightening his clothes, "Well, there is always something called a second shot. I am planning to risk it, now stay there and don't get involved." With that he walked out in front of the Krafastar, who barely seemed to acknowledge him, "Krafastar!"

It took a while for the female feathered creature to react, but when it did the screech it produced was with ear piercing and horrifying.

"Leeeaaaaavvvee!" The sound it produced was more like a hiss than a word and was absolutely terrifying. Shinichi had to do everything not to cringe and run away, but the Doctor didn't move a muscle, his face not betraying his emotions.

"I am afraid that is not possible." The Krafastar opened its mouth, but before it could speak the Doctor raised his hand, "Now, if you would please let me finish my sentence, I can help you, but you will have to let me!"

His eyes met that of the Krafastar and slow it closed its mouth, tilting it's head, "Ssspeeeaaak."

Immediately the Doctor seemed to relax slightly, and a smile appeared on his face, "You are right to trust me. Now.." He quickly started searching through his pockets, "If you could put on this collar I could bring you back to your home planet." Then out of his left pocket he pulled a large iron collar.

Upon seeing it the Krafastar screeched, "NOOO!" With its eyes full of fear and anger it dashed towards the doctor who was taken aback and fall back as the creature attacked him, scratching his face. Then, with a final screech it flew off through the already broken windows through which it had probably entered before.

"Doctor!" Ignoring the escaping creature Shinichi hurried over to the Doctor, who was lying on the floor, sitting up as he rubbed his head. Kneeling next to him she checked for any major injuries, but besides a large gash on his arm and some bruised and scratches he seemed unharmed, "Are you ok?"

Again the Doctor didn't bat an eye, frowning, "I don't get it... Why would the collar frighten her..."

"I guess that's a yes then..." Pulling out some bandages from her pocket, Shinichi started bandaging his arm as the Doctor stared out in front of him, lost in thought. As soon as she finished he stood up, pulling the scanning object from his pocket again.

"If I hurry I can still find it, it must be hungry so it would try to feed on life energy again." He then briefly glanced at Shinichi's feet, who had stood up too, and turned away, "You should go home, it is too risky for you to come and play my escort."

This annoyed Shinichi even more, "Now you listen Doctor, or whoever you may be, I'm not your escort. Even if I were you could at least look at me!"

"I try to avoid looking at faces, it means I get attached to people." With that the Doctor started walking and Shinichi followed, both leaving the warehouse again, "I have lost too many people, people I tried to protect. Now go home before you get hurt too." He then quickened his pace, the scanner in his hand beeping, and muttered to himself: "Good, she is still nearby." before running off towards the city again.

Shinichi, surprised by his answer, stood still watching him run off.

Maybe the man was right, maybe she should go home. It would be safe... But she also knew that if she wouldn't follow the stranger she'd definitely regret it.

Biting her lip, Shinichi started running, trying her best to catch up with the man calling himself the Doctor.

She soon found out it was not easy to do so, but once she was close to him she noticed him doing something with his strange screwdriver as he ran. All she could do was follow him and wonder what it was he did with the object, it seemed like he changed the settings, making her think he was setting it so it would stun the Krafastar.

As they ran they once more reached the centre of Beika, it not being far, and almost instantly Shinichi saw the alien creature fly over a building and land on a building, searching around for humans desperately.

"Krafastar!" The Doctor screamed as they came near.

The Krafastar screeched and the Doctor came to a stop, Shinichi not far behind him, "Leave me!"

The Doctor, however, ignored it and raised his voice, sounding angry this time, "Under the shadow proclamation this planet is protected! If you are found out to be killing people here you will be hunted down! This is your last chance, go quietly or let me help you!"

The Krafastar didn't seem to like the idea, as it suddenly flew down, ignoring the Doctor completely as it targeted Shinichi, who froze on the spot.

His eyes widened as he realised what it was doing and turned to it, raising his screwdriver that made a very high and loud pitched sound, "I told you to go home!"

"I got that thank you!" Shinichi replied, sounding both angry and scared. She almost fall back trying to get away from the alien creature that targeted her while the doctor kept aimed aiming screwdriver at its head, and after sometime it slowed, close enough to almost touch her. Then, with a loud thud, the Krafastar fell to the ground.

All Shinichi could do was stare at it while the Doctor lowered his screwdriver that no longer made the high pitched sound. He sighed with relief and walked towards it with a soft smile.

"That's better now isn't it."

Shinichi, now regaining her senses, took a deep breath then turned to the Doctor, "How did it even get here..."

"The poor thing must have gotten lost when the herd was moving." he stroked its neck, seeming a lot calmer.

"Poor thing?" Shinichi looked at the Doctor in disbelief, "It killed people!"

"It was scared and trapped, best thing is to get it back."

Shinichi huffed, "Unbelievable..." she turning away from him, folding her arms, "You're just letting it go, even after all it did..?"

Doctor raised an eyebrow, "What else would I do? In the herd it will just go back to how it was." he then put the metal collar from before around the Krafastar's neck, pressing buttons.

"But what about those people?!" Shinichi looked over her shoulder. The strange man still looked calm and composed. Too much like Saguru even.

"I can't bring back the dead..." He answered, his voice filled with sadness, "But I am most certainly not adding to it."

Shinichi shook her head, "Just great..." There were other things she'd do with people who committed a murder, but she knew full well that putting an alien in jail would never work out.

As if reading her thoughts the doctor replied, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know..." Shinichi said truthfully, "I just don't like it when a killer leaves without punishment... Whatever reason it had, killing is wrong!"

The Doctor paused his work at her response, then went back to it, "You sound a lot like an old friend of mine."

Shinichi turned around, "Oh really? And where is that friend of yours..?"

The Doctor hesitated, "I have not seen him in a very long time... I have been travelling."

"I see." She stared at what he was doing, "How do you plan to get that thing out of here..?"

"Easily now it is knocked out." With that the Doctor got up, brushing the dirt off his outfit. "Well that is a goodbye from me, excuse me." He was going to walk past her, but Shinichi couldn't let him.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, my work is done and I need to get her, the alien, to the Kafa system."

"Then take me." The request was one out of impulse, but Shinichi know that she couldn't simply let the chance to see more of this creature's world slip away from her. The Doctor, however, was so surprised by her request that he quickly turned to face her.

"I am not bringing a tag alo..." for the first time since their adventure had started he was staring at her face, his mouth open in surprise.

Shinichi raised eyebrow, wondering if the man was even more rude than she had imagined, "Something wrong?"

The Doctor stared for a while before he finally answered, "You also look a lot like he did the last time I saw him..."

Shinichi blinked, taking a while before realising he probably meant his friend, feeling slightly insulted now, "Well... That's a nice thing to hear..."

"A very lot like him actually..." he messed with his screwdriver then aimed it at Shinichi like he was scanning her.

This caused the detective to frown, "What are you doing..."

"I am doing a scan..." The man said then read a small screen on the screwdriver, frowning at the result, "This can't be... What is your father's name?"

Surprised by his behaviour Shinichi raised her eyebrow again, "Kudou Yusaku. Why?"

The Doctor was silent for a while, then seemed to smile faintly before muttering: "You good old know it all..." He then looked at her again as he started walking, "Well, what are you standing for? Are you coming or not?"

This surprised Shinichi even more, moving to follow him while wondering what would happen with the Krafastar, "Oh, so now I can come?"

"I just said that did I not?" The Doctor grinned as he walked down several alleys, Shinichi making sure not to lose him out of sight.

"Yes." She answered, "What changed your mind?"

The Doctor smiled but his face remained serious as he toyed with his sonic screwdriver, almost seeming to avoid answering her, "Oh, nothing that matters." Pulling out a weird looking key he walked towards a door that looked odd, seeming out of place in contrast to its surroundings and Shinichi soon realised why. It was too clean.

The alley they were in was dirty and grimy and smelled like some drunk guy had emptied his bladder there, but the door looked new, its blue paint new and definitely more colourful then the darkened red bricks around it.

The Doctor hummed as he went towards it, unlocking it with the strange key.

Shinichi frowned, wondering why he would live in an alley that reeked this badly, "Where are we going exactly..?"

"Into my ship," The Doctor pulled the door open with a smile and held it open as he stood aside for Shinichi, bowing slightly "ladies first."

Shinichi frowned at the man then walked through the wooden door. She didn't know what to expect inside, maybe it was another entrance to the building it was by so it should be a dark grubby place. Instead, however, she found that it was far from that. She couldn't think of a way to describe it; Inside was a gigantic room with a huge round console in the centre that was glowing and humming contently. Around it was an eminent nest of buttons and levers and other odd things like what looked like computer screens hanging from the cylinder. The rest of the room was decorated mostly like a Victorian styled living room with rich coloured chairs around the room with stacks of books and bookshelves, but in addition had odd futuristic items lying around.

"What the..."

As Shinichi was too busy being surprised the Doctor shut the door behind him, going right to console, "Right, it has all been linked in, I just need the coordinates..." He pulled a large screen towards him, typing things on a keyboard that was attached to the console. As he did all sorts of odd shaped circles appeared on the screen and Shinichi couldn't help but think they looked like gears of a clock. All she could do was watch as the Doctor typed and wonder what he was doing.

Just as she thought the circles represented some sort of language he pressed some of them and Shinichi realised they were probably the coordinates of the location he was taking the Krafastar to.

"I would sit down if I were you." The Doctor glanced at her then nodded at one of the seats.

Shinichi blinked, "Sit down?" What would she have to sit down for?

The Doctor smiled, apparently having expected her reaction, "The first hundred trips in the TARDIS are the roughest. If you don't want to fall when we go through the vortex I would advise you to take a seat. I can assure you they are very comfortable."

Not sure how to react Shinichi decided to give in and sat down at the nearest seat, still looking as the Doctor spun around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, "Ok..."

The Doctor pressed a few more buttons and pulled down on a lever. At once the whole room shook violently. Shinichi gripped the arm of the chair she was sat, almost being tossed out of it as the room lurched as if it was being moved. The Doctor seemed unaffected by this as he stared at the screen, holding onto the console as the great cylinder in the centre made a loud wheezing and groaning sound as it moved up and down. He was watching the screen closely as the circular patterns that it showed spinned and changed. Then he suddenly tugged a lever down hard and the room shook like an earthquake had hit it, a few books falling from their shelves before it fell completely still.

"There, it is all sorted." The Doctor said as if he had done nothing more unusual than driving a car up the road to drop someone off. Shinichi however was still holding on to the arms of the chair she sat in as if her life depended on it.

"My god..." She muttered, sitting up slightly and seeing her hair in a mirror that was attached to the console like one of the many screens. She quickly tried to straighten it as The Doctor read something from the screen he had been staring at before.

"Right planet... right time too. I should have time before the herd comes to let that one loose." He strode to the door looking back at Shinichi "Would you like to see the outside for yourself?"

"I guess..." Shinichi said doubtful, but she knew she couldn't pass up this chance. If this madman was right then right now they were on an alien planet. Who could ever say they had seen one in their lives? This surely would be the chance of a lifetime, it could never hurt to sneak a peek.

She got up slowly, feeling her legs shake a bit from the toss around she just had, then she hurried through the door after the Doctor, who was already focussing on the Krafastar that had miraculously travelled with them.

Outside the door was a very alien world. Shinichi was now looking out over a vast rocky landscape under a dark but clear sky. When she looked into the sky she could see two large moons, one a soft pink while the other seemed blue, and far away galaxies and unfamiliar stars filled the deep blue of the night.

She really was on another planet.

The Doctor wasn't that mad after all then.

"Incredible!" She breathed, walking towards The Doctor who was kneeling by the large body of the Krafastar who was lying alongside the door, it now a shade of purple as it leant against a large rock formation.

A door to nowhere. They had just travelled with a door that lead to a huge room while it clearly wasn't attached to one.

The detective couldn't help but feel curious about this fact as she looked at the rocks and picked up a small one in the palm of her hand, observing it closely. Under the light of the two moons she could barely make out the odd deep purple colour it had, "It's purple."

"It's the makeup of the planet's structure." The Doctor said as he began pressing buttons on the collar around the Krafastar's neck, "It has three suns as well, so nights do not last very long."

"Where are we?"

"On satellite 5 orbiting the Kafa system, about 120 billion light years from Earth." He said as the collar clicked and fell to the floor, and The Doctor stroked the alien again, almost looking at it like it was a cute pet.

"That's far away from home..." Shinichi muttered as she turned to the Doctor, ready to walk towards him when she was stopped by ear splitting shrieks above them. They both spun around to look in the direction of the sounds, but there was nothing in sight. Still, the shrieks sounded too close to be far away from them.

The Doctor frowned picking up the collar as he pulled out the scanner, "Go back to the TARDIS and do not move too fast. This could be very dangerous."

Shinichi nodded and started to turn back when she saw a huge shape coming from around the rock behind The Doctor and as her eyes widened she saw long talons glistening under the moonlight, "Doctor, behind you!"

The Doctor wheeled around, his hand plunging into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver that was still set to stun, but the Krafastar was faster and sprung forward to him. This one was much smaller than the one that had been on earth and looked male, but it was just as strong and quickly pinned the Doctor down by shoving its talons into his flesh. The Doctor yelled in pain as the alien pinned him and Shinichi stood rooted to the spot desperatly trying to think of how she could save him.

"Stop" The Doctor yelled as he still tried to get his screwdriver out, "I'm not here to hurt you!"

The Krafastar regarded him suspiciously, but seemed to understand what he was saying and almost it seemed like the creature would pull away. Instead it then spotted the unconscious Krafastar behind them and saw the Doctors hand in his pocket, the latter still franticly searching for his screwdriver. Now angry, it snarled then lunged its head forward its teeth sinking into the Doctors neck and the Doctor screamed out in pain, cursing under his breath.

"Doctor!" Shinichi was about to rush forward, even though there was nothing she could do, when the Doctor finally pulled out the silver sonic screwdriver and pointed it right between the Krafastar's eyes. It shrieked in pain and let go of the Doctor hurrying back from him as it clawed at its head.

Shinichi, having realised this was their only chance of escape, rushed forwards, grabbing the Doctor under his arm and tugging him to his feet quickly, hurrying to the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her as quick as he could, both racing towards the door as more shrieks came from behind the rocks and shadows appeared behind them. As they reached it they could hear more wings as the rest of the herd grew closer and the Krafastar that attacked the Doctor had recovered, now growling as it pushed itself from the ground. The Doctor reached forwards with one hand, the other on his neck, and with one pull he opened the door.

The two hurried in, the Krafastar herd not far behind them, the Doctor slamming the door shut behind him then racing towards the console, pressing buttons in order to get them away as fast as possible.

* * *

**Yuri:** And there we go, the first instalment of a fic I've been talking about for half a year, with the second in the making... it'll probably come late too.  
**Phantom:** its a weird-whimey fun thing  
**Yuri:** because time isn't linear like most think... or I'm just lazy.  
**Phantom:** we both are, me more so  
**Yuri:** ah well, enjoy the confusion readers, as I changed my writer name from YouthfulLily to Iwamoto Yuri!  
**Phantom:** and I'm...still Black Phantom ^^'  
**Yuri:** though you did change your dA name. TO BLACKPHANTOM1412! - be sure to check her out.  
**Phantom:** 8D and check yuri out! ...though your already on her ff...  
**Yuri:** you can find the link to my dA on my profile page. Anyway, see you soon in the next chapter and feel free to submit future adventure ideas for the Doctor and his companion~!  
**Phantom:** byes~~


	2. A Dark Future (1)

As the two jumped back into the TARDIS the Doctor went to the console quick, smashing his fist on the take off button, time and date set on random. Then he fell down, his breathing being deep, but pained, and Shinichi quickly rushed to his side after making sure the TARDIS door had been locked properly. By now his blood, it's colour being a far darker red than that of a human's, had soaked his blazer and was still gushing out of his wound at an alarming rate.

"Damn..." The Doctor's voice was weak, but a small smile could still be found on his face, "It must have been much later than I had anticipated..."

Shinichi pulled him up, quickly taking him towards one of the chairs, and grumbled, "What are you smiling at!" She pushed him down on a leather seat and tried to close the wound, but no matter what she tried it wouldn't, "Baka..."

The Doctor laughed weakly, his eyes turning dark, "Oh, don't bother. My blood moves faster than a human's does. I sadly have already lost too much of it. This is a deep wound, though... I don't know what I'll look like later."

At that, Shinichi frowned at him, "What do you mean..?" It was clear the guy was going mad, probably due to the blood loss.

The Doctor just shook his head, like it'd been the most normal thing in the world, "My cells will reform themselves to literally cheat death... The worse the injury the greater my physical and mental changes." He tapped his head then sighed, closing his eyes, "And it is quite bad, I am not certain how much I will differ from my current form... I do hope I will still be humanoid..." His voice grew quiet as he managed to stand up and staggered to the nearest wall, leaning on it. For once, Shinichi felt reluctant to follow him, even though the man looked horrible.

"What exactly are you..?"

The Doctor gave her a faint grin, "I am a Time Lord," He then nodded at her, "Now would you mind backing up a bit? The change tends to be a quite violent when I am badly hurt."

Shinichi felt worried, but started walking back till she hit the console, not moving her eyes off the Doctor as if she was afraid he'd vanish.

Said man was still leaning against the wall, blood seeping out of his wound, but the flow seemed to slow down, as if he had been drained, and a golden glow started to spread over his body.

Instead if being terrified about the situation, the Doctor sighed, "Oh, this is going to make a mess... I quite fancied my new interior." The light had now spread across his entire body, and Shinichi couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

After a moment the Doctor suddenly started yelling as the golden light shot out from his hands and head, his features completely hidden by it. It almost looked like he was exploding, and chairs, books and shelves were knocked down.

As the force kept rippling wave after shock wave and more and more objects around him got damaged he kept yelling, but strangely his voice seemed to change and slowly the light started fading. Out of it came a completely different looking man, dark messy hair, bright violet coloured eyes, a round and friendly looking face, stumbling and blinking then feeling his neck.

"All healed." He observed, "And no scar~~" He then blinked again and grinned, "Oh, I'm cheerful! I'm a cheerful person! Lets see..." He slowly walked to the console, then moved around it quickly.

Shinichi looked at him, stunned. The guy who was now walking around wearing the Doctor's clothes seemed like a complete stranger to her. Whereas the Doctor had been more composed, posh even, this person acted like a circus clown, not at all like Saguru.

But then, she thought to herself, at least this way it would be much easier to keep the two apart.

As she was busy thinking the man, or actually the new Doctor, grinned more, patting the TARDIS panel.

"Mirror please~!"

In reply some lights on the console flashed and the Doctor pouted, "Pretty please?" He pulled puppy dog eyes at his machine, and if it had not suddenly swung a mirror at his head, which the Doctor skilfully dodged before staring at himself with interest clearly having had practice with situations like these, Shinichi would have thought he was even more mad that she had expected him to be beforehand.

"Thank you, now lets see..." The Doctor poked the mirror making sure it hung still, then touched his own cheeks, feeling his chin then nose, "Oh! Odd eyes, but I kinda like the colour, strangy purpley like!" He then stared at his outfit, pulling his trousers and blazer to see if they still fitted him, "Seems I'm taller too, but not too much..." He then finally turned to Shinichi, grinning like mad, "What do you think overall, better or not?~"

Shinichi took a while to stare at him and the Doctor continued to grin at her. Yes... He was definitely mad.

"I'm not sure what to think..."

"That bad then?" He tilted his head at her, his grin not faltering. Somehow his mood seemed unchangeable.

Shinichi sighed, "That's not what I meant..." She finally walked towards him, the Doctor raising an eyebrow as she did.

"Then what do you..." He interrupted himself before he could even finish the question, blinking while his grin grew wider, "Oh, I'm nosey too!"

Shinichi had already decided he sounded like a kid that was spoiled with presents... The current one being a new body, "It's just..." She paused when the Doctor started ruffling his hair, laughing as he did so, "I need some time to deal with stuff like this first..."

At this the Doctor turned back to his console, smile still present on his face, "Time's one thing I have plenty off," He then once more gave the console a loving pat, "can we have a more fitting room, though..." He paused, taking his time to say his next word the right way, "Please?"

The machine beeped in reply and the console lit up, almost as if it was working on something. Then, slowly, the panels changed, buttons shifting around and taking a new place on the console.

Shinichi stared at the process with interest, stunned at what was happening right before her eyes, "What is it doing..?"

At that a loud shrill beep filled the console room, Shinichi wincing at the sound of it. It sounded angry, as if the machine was mad, but that was surely impossible. Machines don't get mad, at least, they shouldn't.

The Doctor cringed, for the first time pulling a face that didn't include a smile, "The TARDIS prefers she to it..."

Blinking, Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him, unable to hide both her surprise and confusion, "She..? Is it alive?" Before the TARDIS could beep again she quickly corrected herself, still not believing a machine could feel emotions, "Sorry... Is she alive..."

The Doctor grinned at her surprise, clearly amused at her confusion and gave her a nod, "She's a sentient computer, fully aware~" Again a beep came from the console, though this time it was warm, almost proud even.

Shinichi frowned again, still not understanding, "Then what is she doing..?"

"She's making a new interior design, this it too dull." The Doctor replied, moving his arm to show he meant the Victorian styled console room.

"I like it..." Shinichi muttered, looking around at the chairs and richly decorated ceiling. It really was pretty, even though she had not always liked the style. Dating Saguru had changed her that much.

The Doctor pulled a face and shook his head, "It's too plain... I spent too long in the 17th centaury..." He then frowned, thinking, "Humm, maybe something from the 25th century?"

The console beeped and lighted up again, swirly patterns appearing on the screens as if she was calibrating the request.

"25th?" Shinichi gave the Doctor a confused look, "That's 400 years into the future..."

Instead of agreeing on this the Doctor grinned again, "What can I say? I like classics."

At this Shinichi's frown deepened, "Classics?" Was that guy being serious? Something from the future surely wasn't a classic, especially since it had yet to happen. Was he that far from the future then? "Are you serious?"

As if he'd had guessed what she was thinking the Doctor shrugged, looking at his new control board as the layout of the interior changed behind them, "Well, in timelines I won't be born for a LONG time."

While she had guessed that answer Shinichi still felt surprised, "What do you mean..?" She took a breath in order to take in his answer without looking too stunned, then realised she actually didn't want to know, "Don't tell me you can time travel too..."

The Doctor gave her a quick glance as he pulled down a monitor to see what it said, "Is it really a surprise?"

"Actually..." Shinichi gave him another look, thinking of how he'd been acting and what he had said, or even the objects he'd swung around; a sonic screwdriver and a scanner, both looking futuristic even though she was sure Agasa-Hakase could duplicate them with ease, he'd made brilliant things in the past already, "No."

The Doctor, somehow seeming relieved by her answer, "Thought not~!" he then stopped messing with the control board to frown in thought, "Humm, in your years I was born..." he tapped on his fingers as if he was counting, "9,736,822,700. Give or take a few thousand."

9,736,823,700 years. Shinichi felt her knees grow weak at the thought of it, "So you're from the future..." She stumbled back to fall down in a chair behind her, which now looked more modern, but silver and was less comfortable than the chair she sat in before.

The Doctor gave it an approving look, however, and grinned at the console, "Like the chairs~." The console beeped, lights flickering as what was probably a thank you, "You're welcome!" He then proceeded looking in the mirror, studying his new features more carefully.

Shinichi sighed as she watched him do so, suddenly thinking she wanted to go home. Why had she followed this mad man in the first place? She had a date after all, a date with the best guy she'd ever met, even though he'd been late. Now she wouldn't be there. Would he be waiting for her? He'd probably try calling her, but he'd never get an answer.

Shaking her head, Shinichi looked where the Doctor stood, who was currently making weird faces at himself, "Where do we go this time?"

The Doctor stopped immediately as she mentioned this, "Good point, I hit random to get away from them so I have no idea." He turned around to look at the console that had just changed the colour of her light from orange to a soft green, "TARDIS, do you know?"

At this the console replied by beeping angrily, making the Doctor frown in annoyance, "You are a super machine built by the oldest and most powerful race ever so excuse me for thinking you can do two things at once!" At that the mirror hanging next to him swung at his head and hit him this time, causing the man to fall over with a yelp.

He sat up, rubbing his head, and gave the console an angry stare, "Hey! I just got this head!"

Shinichi looked away, "Serves you right." She muttered before tightly holding on the the chair's arms as the TARDIS suddenly started to shake, it apparently having landed somewhere.

The Doctor held on the the console tightly, "That was harder than usual." The TARDIS replied with a series of short beeps, "Fine I'll look myself" He got up, dusting off the clothes that were now too small for him and turned to the door.

Shinichi, having decided that going with the Doctor was better than just sitting around, got up too, following the Doctor to door, who hesitated in front if it, searching his pockets, "Come on!"

The Doctor gave her an annoyed glance, "Don't tell me to come on." He grumbled, rubbing his head before walking out. Shinichi followed, looking around as the Doctor did the same.

"Looks like 21st century earth again." He observed, touching the walls then sticking out his tongue like he tried to taste the air, "Tastes like the 21st century earth too, only there's something I can't place..."

Shinichi, too busy looking around to pay attention to his deductions, frowned. They were standing in a large hallway near stairs and were pretty much out in the open as the second floor looked out on the hallway and main door that was just behind them. In the middle of the house hang a bronze chandelier, richly decorated and vaguely familiar. The decorations on the pillars around them also looked familiar and as Shinichi observed them closely she could see growth marks on one of them with two names next to the red coloured stripes, two names she knew all too well, "Wait a minute... this is..." She quickly walked off towards one of the doors and if a stranger had looked in they would have thought she knew her way around the house, which she did, considering who owned it.

The Doctor followed, he in turn too busy looking around for an exact year reference. Before he could however, Shinichi had opened the door to a study just to check if she was right, "This is Saguru's house." she muttered, then frowned, her hand touching the wallpaper that looked grimy and let loose at the top. Saguru would at least try and take care of that, "But it looks older. Abandoned even."

The Doctor gave her a worried look, "Do you know this 'Saguru' well?"

"He's my boyfriend." Shinichi replied, looking at him, "The one you looked like before... remember?"

The Doctor stared, as if trying to understand what she had said, then suddenly pulled her towards the door of the TARDIS, that now looked as grimy as its surroundings, "Back in the TARDIS then quick!" He said, trying to push her inside.

"What? Why?" Shinichi said, feeling stunned as she tried to stop him from doing so. No one could just push her around!

The Doctor have her an annoyed look, "Crossing into a future time stream is risky and I don't want you meeting yourself or something, being here is a risk to the balance of the universe."

As he said that sounds came from upstairs, sounding like someone was walking down, and the Doctor pushed harder as if in a hurry.

"Hurry up before a paradox is made!"

Shinichi huffed, not planning to leave soon, "Hai..." Instead of entering the TARDIS she slipped into a cupboard instead, hiding behind a large box standing behind several brooms and a vacuum cleaner.

The Doctor followed her as he grumbled, "Humans…" Then he frowned slightly at himself, "Humm, hope I'm not easy to get angry."

Shinichi ignored him, looking around the cupboard to see anything that could be interesting. Spotting a box she had never seen before she stood up slow, "What's this?" She took it form the shelf, kneeling to open it an looked through its contents, mainly being papers and pictures.

Doctor glared at her, not liking being caught, as he too hid behind the larger box, "Not too much noise." he hissed, not liking the idea of being seen or of having to deal with two Shinichis in the same place, the universe didn't like him messing with those laws.

Shinichi just glared at him, not appreciating that he seemed to think she was stupid. She was a detective for Christ sake... Yes she got into trouble, or trouble followed her, but she knew when to lay low, "I got that." She then proceeded to look through the papers and pictures, frowning at what they told. Most papers had been scribbled on in a handwriting that Shinichi recognised as that of her boyfriend, and dated from the Christmas she had a date with Saguru a good five years later. What was more was that all articles were about her, though the newspaper varied they all told the same stories. Frowning, Shinichi pulled out papers to discover they were copies of case files and papers that also had the cursive handwriting that belonged to Saguru on them. As she read them she could already feel her heart drop.

No... this couldn't be.

"We got a year?" The Doctor had seen Shinichi look at the papers but still seemed too focussed on the door, not seeing her pale as she was reading them. He had forgotten to lower his voice however, and sadly there had been someone to hear him.

An older adult Hattori Heiji had just come down from the stairs along with and also older Hakuba Saguru. Both had gone down from the attic to check supplies and where just headed to the basement when Saguru had spotted the strange new door he had been sure shouldn't be there, it was still his house after all. As he had started focussing on opening said door Heiji had turned around, hearing the Doctor's voice coming from the cupboard.

"What are ya doin' tryin' ta open dat door, we got some noise in here!"

Shinichi, who had been staring at the box, panicked, "Oh god." She quickly started messing with hair. Hattori couldn't see her like that.

The Doctor eyes had widened as he stared at the door, then he grabbed the sonic screwdriver from his pocked and set it on a frequency that locked the door.

Heiji, who was just trying to open it, heard the lock click, "Oi!" He then frantically tried to open it, but failed.

The Doctor kept it locked, trying to think of way out as on the other side Saguru walked towards the door, watching Heiji struggle as Shinichi stood up slow, still trying to process what she had been reading,

"They think I'm dead."

The Doctor frowned at her, "What?"

He glanced at her but kept holding up the screwdriver, pointing it at the lock.

Shinichi shook her head slowly, "According to the papers in that box I went missing and was declared dead five years after."

There was a long pause as the Doctor, thought, then he glanced at her again, "If we can get back to the TARDIS I will take you back, not all of time is set."

"But how will we get there?" She gave the Doctor a sceptic look "You might not have noticed, but we are stuck here."

The man bit his lip, "Working on that." He seemed the be thinking, his brow furrowed, then he raised his voice, "Peace peace! We're not going to hurt anyone alright?"

Heiji on the other side stopped trying to turn the doorknob, "Who are ya?"

"I'm the Doctor!"

Saguru frowned, sure he had heard a second female voice before, "There is someone else though." He raised an eyebrow at the door, even though he knew the man on the other side couldn't see him, "And why are you here?"

Heiji nodded as he asked that, "Yeah!"

"The other one with me is called Mary-Ann Witherfield and we don't mean harm," The Doctor said then blinked as he realised what name he used, frowning and muttering to himself.

"Oh I don't like that part"

"Den show yerself!" Heiji demanded at the door and Shinichi frowned, hissing at the Doctor

"What did you do that for, they'll recognize me sooner or later!"

"Well, it's this or we stay hidden in a cupboard till one of us gets fed up." He shook his head, trying not to gett more annoyed than he already was, "And for your information, I don't plan on being here long"

"Fine..." Shinichi sighed as she rummaged through her pockets pulling out a small make up kit. The Doctor meanwhile kept up his conversation with the two on the other side of the door to buy her disguise time.

"Now if we open this door we can just talk it out, alright?" He said trying to sound innocent. On the outside Saguru frowned to himself then glanced at Heiji who shrugged.

"I's yer house."

Sagaru shook his head, "Alright then." He turned to the door, searching for the master key in his pocket as he walked towards it.

The Doctor looked at Shinichi to see if she had finished her disguise. She now had a larger nose, no longer looking Asian but European instead. Her eyes were larger and green, and unlike before she now wore make up too. The Doctor felt his stomach flutter as he looked at her and quickly turned away. Ignoring his reaction, Shinichi nodded at him, "I'm ready.

"Right." While lowering his sonic screwdriver the door popped open and the Doctor stood up, walking out slow with a big grin plastered on his face. Saguru stopped walking, turning his stare to the large bloodstain on the Doctor's shirt. He himself, though, looked like a mess. He looked tired, having dark circles underneath his eyes, his chin was badly shoven, stubble half covering his face and his clothes were old, torn and stained with both sweat, dirt and dried blood. He had wrinkles now too, those in his forehead and besides his eyes being most noticable.

Heiji didn't look much better. Though he didn't look as tired he now had a scar running down his left cheek that was mostly covered by the short beard he had now. He seemed to have more wrinkles than Saguru did, also looking more dirty than him, but seemed more cheerful than the other, who had his shoulders slumped, his eyes sad and tired.

Shinichi, who had followed out the Doctor, couldn't help but stare at the two, suddenly feeling sad. The two had moved on with their lives, but both looked horrible. Had something happened? She could imagine Saguru being sad about her being gone for a long time but it wouldn't have influenced Hattori like that. Something else must have happened in the mean time, something affecting both of them.

Saguru didn't look at her, eyes fixated on the stain on the Doctor's shirt, "What ha-" He began but the Doctor cut in, shrugging.

"Just an old thing haven't had a new coat since," He said with a grin. Shinichi watched Saguru and Heiji close and found it odd neither of them asked why he didn't just get a new coat or at least wash it, "But what's gone on here, bit of a rundown place to live in."

At this statment Heiji frowned then stared at the Doctor as if he was stupid "Don't try ta tell me ya don't know."

"Why, what's wrong?" The change in the Doctor's voice was subtle, but hearing Heiji's tone he frowned faintly and became more serious.

Saguru watched them both with the same disbelief as Heiji, "Did you fall into a coma the past few years?"

"Not that I noticed but lets pretend I have," The Doctor replied, giving them a smile.

Saguru frowned like he was wondering if the Doctor was really being serious about this, "Before or after the aliens?"

The Doctor frowned, looking back and forth between the two adult men, "What aliens?"

"Ya don't know?" Heiji asked, but he stopped when he saw the serious look on the Doctors face.

"Sadly no." Shinichi interupted and Saguru stared at her a bit "But why don't you two tell us?"

"A few years ago, and rather suddenly, ships were coming from the sky. They looked like the stereotypical UFO and went around the world." Saguru began, almost like he was reciting something, "They started shooting at cities to drive us into a panic and when they landed, people just got rounded up and taken somewhere."

Heiji nodded, "I's or comin' with dem or dyin'. Dat's why we hide 'ere."

"Right..." The Doctor muttered nodding to himself "And has anyone seen the aliens?"

"Some 'ave, but we managed to avoid them an' da people dey use..." Heiji reached into his pocket pulling out a small metal box. It was damaged and bent as if it had been salvedged but it looked alien like the things on the Doctors ship. "Danks to dis"

The Doctor looked at it curiously, "What's that? Looks a bit battered up."

Heiji grinned at him, "I's an alien detector.

The Doctor's look changed from curiosity to worry, though it was barely noticable to Heiji or Saguru.

"Let me guess," Shinichi said as Heiji turned it on, "If we are you catch us?" She felt a pang of worry in her stomach, making the guilt she already felt worse.

Saguru nodded, avoiding looking at her, "Basically, yes. Too many people are sheltering here." He gave her and the Doctor a quick look, "No offence."

Shinichi looked at him, trying with all her might to keep her distance from him, "None taken." As she said that she knew she was lying. It felt horrible to have her own boyfriend distrust her like this, even though he probably was no longer her boyfriend at this point. Did he have a new girlfriend? Looking at his hand told her he wasn't married.

As Shinichi had her small freak-out the Doctor tried to change the frequency of his sonic screwdriver silently, hoping to disorient the scanner into giving the wrong results. Changing settings wasn't easy to do behind his back though with his new hand and its diffrnetly shapped fingers, and after a short while Heiji had already seen he was hiding something.

"What ya got dere?" He asked, trying to get a clear vision of the object behind the Doctor's back.

"Ah!" The Doctor grinned to hide his disappointment and fear, "It's just my, pocket torch!" He lifted his hand do show it, swinging his screwdriver around.

Shinichi glanced at him, "Don't be stupid doctor." She whispered.

The Doctor ignored her, pointing at the blue tip of his screwdriver, "That's what it is, see? Just a light." He activated the sonic screwdriver so the tip glowed and the object buzzed. Being unable to change it to the right setting though, it was unable to stop the alien detecting machine, "The circuit's down, so it keeps making an odd noise..." He then faked frowning at it with annoyance thinking to himself '_I can hardly say it's future technology__ Shinichi'_

"Just put it off..." Hattori muttered as the sound irritated them. He aimed the scanner at them then waited as it scanned their bodies,

"Right-o," The Doctor said cheerfully putting it back in his pocket as he looked around for a fast exit if it was needed, expecting the scanner to show them he was alien. As he did Heiji looked at the resuults then showed them at Saguru, both muttering something.

The latter stared at Shinichi and the Doctor, nodding. Then he smiled at them, a cold unnatural smile where the eyes looked cold, betraying the fact that the smile wasn't genuine, "Well, that's clear. Come on then I'll take you to the rest." He and Heiji turned around as if they were leading them somewhere, but both the Doctor and Shinichi remained still, knowing something was off.

"Right." the Doctor muttered with a frown.

Shinichi looked at the backs of the two adult men, so familiar to her but at the same time so different, "Don't lie." The two froze then turned to look at her, seeming surprised, "You're not going to bring us to the others."

Saguru gave her a worried look, "Why would you say that?"

The Doctor returned the question, knocking on his chest, "Because I'm not human. Two hearts, extra ribs, larger brain and I'm much better at multitasking than you humans."

Both were silent for a full minute, then Saguru turned around, walking as Heiji cuffed them, pushing them forward.

"Den don't complain." He said, eyes on Saguru's back as he went through his pockets to get out two pair of handcuffs which he put around Shinichi's and the Doctor's wrist.

Shinichi frowned, staring at the cuffs. She would understand if they'd cuff the Doctor, but her..? Had they already forgotten about her? She knew she wouldn't give the same results as an average human, but as her friends, or former friends, they had to know a human's body could differ like this. We're they that suspicious about people?

The Doctor stared at his cuffs too, raising an eyebrow, "Now I've got a thing against cuffs, do we have to do this?"

Heiji didn't look at him, "We do."

"Even on the off chance I'm sent to help?" The Doctor gave him a hopeful look, but neither of the two seemed to take it.

"It would be nice if that wasn't one of the tricks used..." Saguru said quietly as they lead their captives down the stairs to what Shinichi knew Saguru had called the dungeons many times, mostly because they were just that. Although they had never been used, Saguru's basement housed a series of cells with chains attacked to the walls. He once used them to store his parents wines for when they visited Japan again or any other heat sensative objects but none of them were in sight and the rooms looked like they had returned to their original purpose.

"Just great." She muttered, imagining them being attached to them, then glancing at the Doctor who seemed surprisingly calm wasn't it for the fact he was playing with his fingers and staring out in the distance, clearly trying to think of a plan, "Why did I have to run in to you again?"

The Doctor smiled faintly, "People tend to ask that."

He then went silent as Saguru unlocked the wooden door to the basement, but Shinichi couldn't be silent, she was too agitated for that.

"I could be at home having a date but no... I had to be curious again." She grumbled, giving the Doctor an angry look. If he hadn't been so damn interesting she'd never gone after him in the first place. But that wasn't his fault, she quietly thought to herself, it was her who had ignored the Doctor's warnings, who had followed him even though he had told her to stay.

The Doctor gave her an apologetic but hurt glance, "Look, I'm sorry!" He then looked away as they were pushed into a cell rather roughly.

Shinichi whirled around angrily, "Careful!"

Instead of apologising the two turned away from them, "We'll figure what to do with them later, lets tell the rest first." Saguru said soft, getting a quick nod from Heiji.

"I'll go up." He then gave a nod towards Shinichi and the Doctor, "Ya watch dem."

Saguru nodded in reply, walking to a table in the corner as the Doctor walked off to the far side of their cell silently. Shinichi wasn't sure if he looked sad or was just busy thinking. The man, or alien, had slumped down into a corner, his face cupped in his hand as he stared out in front of him. He almost looked fragile like that, fragile, hurt and lonely. Like he was remembering something he wished he would never think of again.

Had she found him like that on any other day she'd tried to cheer him up, but right now Shinichi couldn't, sitting down in the other corner as she looked at Saguru sadly.

He was currently busy writing in a book that resembled log of some sort, probably to note their appearance. His face was almost emotionless, though Shinichi could see his sadness and pain reflected in the wrinkles of his face. He still looked handsome, even though so much time had passed.

After what seemed an eternity the silence got too much for her. She had to speak, get him to speak, even though just for a little while.

"What year is it?"

Saguru didn't look up at her, and Shinichi couldn't help but feel hurt, "2031."

"And the month and day?" She asked, almost desperate to hear him talk.

"April 25th."

At this the Doctor muttered silently, "Cold for that time of year..." As if it was a significant clue to figuring out what had happened but Shinichi didn't listen to him. She was too busy with her own problems to, counting in her head,

"Nineteen years and four months then..." She then let out a depressed sigh, leaning back. She'd been gone that long, and all the while Saguru had been alone. Had he even been able to cope without her? Looking at him had toold her he wasn't exactly fine, but with him locking her up in a cell that could have been caused by something else than her disappearence.

Saguru still wasn't listening as he wrote in his book, almost seeming to ignore her on purpose.

Shinichi looked at him, thinking, "I saw the box in your storage room." Only looking at him told her she'd hit a soft spot. Saguru has stopped writing, squeezing his already thin lips into an even thinner line.

"Did you take it?" He asked slow, almost breathless as the Doctor looked up at her slowly.

"I opened it." Shinichi admitted. She had to know if he still cared, she just had to, "You have some old papers saved there." She bit her lip, trying to chose her words carefully, "And pictures. All about the same girl."

Saguru went silent for a while, his pen frozen in his hands. "And what would that mean to you?" His voice was shaking with emotion, making Shinichi's heart break. So he hadn't moved on completely after all. _'I'm so sorry Saguru...'_

She took a breath, trying to compose herself, "I just..." She paused, momentarily having lost her words, "I just wondered how much she meant to you if you saved all that information then put it away somewhere you'd never have to look at it again."

"What does it mean to you then?" Saguru's voice turned harsh, "It's my own business."

Shinichi hesitated, "I'm just a curious person."

"Well, I'm not talking about it."

"I see..." Feeling more than a bit hurt, Shinichi looked away, feeling her heart ache. Maybe she should tell him, reveal to him who she was. It was better than being locked up and unable to tell him anything let alone have him listen to her.

She should have just stayed home, it would have been so much easier.

The Doctor looked at her, "You alright Mary-Ann?" He then frowned, probably realising he didn't know her real first name. She had run off with this person and neither of them knew the others name...

Shinichi took a while to react, her head busy wrapping around what was happening. "Not really." She was already in denial, this couldn't be happening could it? Leaning against the wall more she took a deep breath, "It's likely they are going to kill us to make sure we don't tell others they hide here. How could I be ok..?" And Saguru being involved made it even worse.

"Oh, there's been worse." The Doctor replied, trying to cheer her up, but looking away in the process like he wanted to avoid eye contact. "This won't be the end."

Shinichi laughed bitterly, "Oh, I bet, I've seen horrible." She paused, "But that's not why it's not ok..." _'It's because it's them.'_

The Doctor looked at her again, "Oi, we'll make it." He stood up, leaning against the wall, then walked towards her, "And we'll fix it."

He sat down next to her and both sat in silence, Shinichi staring at Saguru, who had grabbed another book and was now writing in it, his hands shaking, and the Doctor just staring out in front of him, lost in thought.

They sat like that for a long time, Shinichi couldn't tell exactly how long, but it almost seemed an eternity. Had she fallen asleep at some point? She couldn't even tell. Then her brow furrowed. Were those footsteps? Listening closely, she realised she was indeed hearing footsteps; Someone was walking down the stairs.

Sitting up, Shinichi realised she had been leaning against the Doctor's shoulder, who didn't look at her, blushing slightly. She could almost feel herself turn red, feeling glad she was wearing a disguise at the moment.

Suddenly the door swung open and Heiji walked back, holding the scanner in his right hand, "Can we talk..?" He said quietly, leaning on the desk so only Saguru could hear him. Shinichi had very strong hearing, however, and judging by the Doctor's reaction his must be as well as he frowned and seemed to be listening to them closely.

"What's wrong?" Saguru replied, closing his book quickly.

Heiji put the scanner in front of his nose, "De results." he tapped on the screen several times, "I didn' realise before, de oders had ta point i' out, but aren't dey off?"

Saguru hesitated, looking at the small screen, "They are." He frowned as he picked up the scanner to see the results more closely, looking at the Doctor and then at Shinichi.

The Doctor quickly gave him a grin, "What can I say? I'm an odd person" but Shinichi didn't look back. She had her eyes closed and leant back against the wall, staying silent.

"Wha' should we do with dem?" Heiji whispered, trying to make sure his captives didn't hear them talk.

Saguru frowned, "I dunno..." He hesitated, "Did you ask what the rest thought?"

Heiji sighed, shaking his head, "Most t'ink we should let dem go." He paused, looking at the ceiling, "'Specially Yukiko-han..."

Shinichi opened an eye as she heard that, _'Kaasan.'_ Had she realised it was her..?

"Well," Saguru stood up, grabbing his book, "They're not like the slavers, I'll admit that." He looked up at Heiji, "We best take them upstairs to the others where they can't escape, we can't let them go right away."

Heiji frowned, "Ya sure..?"

Saguru nodded, "We can keep an eye on them, so can the others."

"Sounds a good idea to me!" The Doctor had stood up, grinning at the two men on the other side of the bars.

Saguru got up, ignoring his grin, and walked towards the door to open it, "But the cuffs stay on."

"Oh..." The Doctor pouted, "Really?" He whined, looking from Heiji to Saguru, both ignoring him completely.

Heiji nodded slightly as Shinichi stood up, walking towards the open cell door, "Den I'll take 'em up."

Saguru hummed, shutting the cell door after Shinichi had exited, "Up the stairs after him." He said coldly, making sure they followed.

The Doctor huffed, not liking their rudeness, "Alright, alright."

"I guess we have to keep the cuffs on?" Shinichi asked, realising that as she did the question had already been asked and answered

Saguru's eyes burned in her back, "Until we're sure, yes."

Shinichi fell silent, not liking him staring at her like that. She swallowed, trying hard to hide her emotions, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

Trying to ignore him as much as possible, she fastened her pace to catch up with the Doctor who was humming a song, looking quite content with the situation they were in.

Meanwhile Heiji lead them up the stairs to the second floor, going left towards a wall with a dirty dark blue paint on it and pushed it open, revealing a large hidden room behind it.

The Doctor walked in first, looking impressed as he looked around the crowded room, "A makeshift den... Well lived too."

Shinichi walked in after him, looking over the crowd of people, recognising most faces but also seeing new ones. They were all staring at the intruders, muttering to each other.

A chuckle came from her left, and Yukiko, barely having a trace of wrinkles on her face though her hair started to turn grey, stood up, clapping her hands, "Look at that~."

The Doctor smiled widely, "Hello I'm the Doctor." Upon his introduction a few people shuffled away, looking scared and intimidated by the newcomer "I don't think that's the normal greeting." He muttered looking at their scared faces.

Shinichi snorted, "What do you expect..?"

The Doctor pouted, "Still." He then turned to Yukiko, who smiled back at him, "And hello to you too Miss...?"

"Kudou Yukiko~" She replied, walking towards him, "It's nice to meet another Time Lord after such a long time!"

Shinichi frowned at her as the Doctor grinned, "Ah, you know about Time Lords then?" He almost seemed to beam happiness, "This should make things easier."

Saguru, who had closed the wall again, looked from Yukiko to the Doctor, "Time what?"

Shinichi glanced at his confused face, probably feeling as confused as she was herself. Her mother knew what the Doctor was? But how was that even possible.

She shook her head, sitting down against the brick wall and looked as Yukiko started to explain.

"Time lords~" Her mother then turned to the Doctor, "You're one, am I correct?"

The Doctor nodded with a grin, "Correct~! Two hearts, high immunity and strong against cold or heat~"

"Two..." Saguru frowned as the Doctor continued.

"And quite keen on chess... Though that might just be me." He gave an insecure smile, then went back to his grin.

Yukiko nodded, "And you call yourself the Doctor~." Turning to Saguru, she whispered, "I'll steal him for a bit~." She then grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him with her to a quiet spot.

Saguru looked after her then rubbed his head with a sigh, "Fine..."

A few feet away from him the Doctor turned to Yukiko, "So you want a word?"

Yukiko smiled at him, "You're a Time Lord and you knew my husband. Considering the circumstances it's only natural I'd want to talk."

The Doctor's intrest was peaked when she said that. There was only one other Time Lord who had settled on Earth during this time, "So you knew Kousuke?"

Yukiko nodded, "Hai, though he changed his name to Yusaku."

"Right. But, where is he?" The Doctor scanned the room as he asked feeling a bubble of hope, maybe he just regenrated and he hadn't noticed him yet. The loss in Yukiko's eyes told him enough, however, and he stopped as his hope was crushed.

"He's dead..." Yukiko looked out of the window, that barely showed the darkning sky, "He has been for a really long time..."

"...Oh..." The Doctor looked down slightly. He shouldn't have let himself get hopeful after this long, but just this once he had hoped there was at least a chance, "What happened?"

Yukiko looked away, "He was killed in a way that made it impossible to regenerate, both his hearts failed." She said soft, but matter of factly, like it was something she'd said many times.

"Right..." The Doctor relaxed slightly, glad he at least didn't live to see what became of their birth planet. "So, he married you?"

"He did." Yukiko's face brightened slightly, "We stayed together for ten years, then people started to notice he still looked the same..." She chuckled, folding her hands together as she raised them to her cheek, "It was quite awkward so to say, but he refused to leave."

The Doctor grinned, "Typical him, never cared what people thought. He just went on with what he liked."

Yukiko nodded, looking out at the air in front of her sadly, "I miss him..." She sighed, smiling faintly, "But it can't be helped~." She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall, "We never told Shin-chan though, about what he was."

The Doctor nodded slow, "I noticed when I met her, I only meant to bring her on one trip but I err..." He smiled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck, "Regenerated. And in the hype after the change I think I put her off."

Yukiko glanced at Shinichi, who was glancing at them, trying to ignore Saguru who was sitting next to her, "She's hurt Saguru-Kun gives her the cold shoulder, not even knowing why. She should find out, but not this way." She sighed, then smiled at the Doctor, "So don't blame yourself~."

"Well, even before we came here she was like that... But I'll try to help with this promise." He looked at her, "I won't tell her."

Yukiko gave him a bright smile, "Okay, then I'll explain to the the rest what Time Lord are. Goodness knows we could use your help and if I explain it they wont be as scared of you~" With a final wink she walked off to the rest, calling them together to tell stories about Time Lords.

As she did the Doctor stood off to the side, watching her as she told about Gallifrey, TARDIS' and time and space travel. He had to admit her knowledge was impressive. It seemed she almost knew more than the average Time Lord, but with know-it-all as husband he should have expected that. Somehow, watching her made the Doctor feel at ease, a feeling that seemed vaguely familiar. It took a while for him to realise it was the same feeling Shinichi gave him, though it wasn't accompanied by the feeling he did everything wrong. Had it been the feeling Kousuke had fallen for?

For a while he looked at her, thinking, until he realised what the topic had changed to.

"That's, err... Enough." He said, jumping in, "We don't need to go over the history."

Yukiko glanced at him, muttering softer but loud enough to be heard by everyone, "The Time War is a sensitive topic."

As the rest turned to stare the Doctor walked away from the group towards window. They were no longer looking at him with terror and mistrust, but more with confused faces and intrigued expressions. In contrast to the rest, Heiji turned to Yukiko, "Ya know a lot bout dem."

The ex-actress smiled, "If you meet one you end up being curious."

Saguru looked up from his book in which he was writing again, "You knew another?"

Yukiko chuckled at them, "I said that before didn't I~?" She smiled, glancing at the Doctor, "That Time Lord told me a lot about this one~."

Saguru gave him a look, "And your real name?"

"JUST the doctor." The Doctor muttered, then turned to him, "Renegade Time Lords don't use their name."

Shinichi huffed, finally speaking up after a long time of being silent, "Yes, that makes sense."

The Doctor looked at her, feeling a little hurt, "It's kind of a tradition, it's a personal thing, a name. And It's the price of leaving the planet, you leave who you were behind too."

"Or a way not to get close to people." At this the Doctor didn't reply, looking away from her. Heiji stared at the two, wondering of they really came here together, they were faighting too much to be close friends.

Yukiko, ignoring their discussion, turned to Saguru, "Can we take off their cuffs now, Saguru-Kun?"

The British detective blinked, then stood up, "Y-yeah." Looking away from both newcomers he passed her the key, which she took happily, smiling as she took off the cuffs.

"There you go~." Yukiko said cheerfully as she unlocked the last handcuff and handed them back to Saguru, who put them away in his pocket and then sat down again, picking up his book.

The Doctor rubbed his wrists, glad to be free and noting they were already sore. How long had they been cuffed exactly? As he tried to figure out how much time had passed Heiji looked at him and stood up, walking towards the man, or alien.

"So yer really a doctor?" He asked hesitantly, interrupting the Doctor's thoughts, "I mean, can ya cure people..?"

The Doctor smiled faintly, "Well, I am trained in medicine for a few races." _'Though I'm not sure about humans__, mind I'm sure their build is similar to a Dulcian or a-__'_

"Den can ya help..? I mean... a friend of mine's sick an' she really needs medical attention." Heiji gave the Doctor a hopeful look.

"Well." The Doctor swallowed. He had helped humans before, his previous incarnation had known a lot about the human body. He didn't know anything is it came to serious situations however; He couldn't operate after all, "It's worth a look."

"We can help!" A boy jumped up, wearing clothes that were too large for him. He looked like he was somewhere in his twenties, having a large build and tanned skin with messy shirt hair, a bald spot barely visible on his left temple.

Another boy, looking close to his thirties, nodded. He was slimmer, also wearing clothes that seemed too large, and his face was covered in lines of worry, "We've been looking after her 'till now, but we don't have much knowledge about medicine."

Smiling, the Doctor nodded in approval, "Well, extra hands never hurt! Where is she?"

A girl, sat between the two boys, stood up, nodding to a door on the left side of the room, "Through here."

As she lead the Doctor through it the two boys followed, muttering things to each other as the small group walked up a set of stairs located behind the door.

The Doctor, trying to ignore the chatter of the people left in the room, turned towards them, "What exactly is wrong with her then?" He asked, starting with the most important question.

The largest boy looked up, worry on his face, "She has a high fever... We tried everything but we have no medicines and it won't go down."

As he said that they went through a corridor and entered a smaller room with wooden floor. In the middle of the floor a woman lay down on a futon, her black hair sticking to her sweaty face, damp cloth covering her forehead. She had her eyes closed and was panting, looking tired and warm, her checks tainted pink.

The Doctor frowned, walking towards her in thought, "High fever..." He muttered, checking her temperature by placing his hand on her cheek. Her skin was almost burning hot and though the Doctor could survive high temperatures he found it hard not to pull his hand away.

"Can you help?" The large boy gave the Doctor a hopeful look, but the Time Lord didn't respond too busy checking her health, he pulled a stethoscope from his pocket,

"Very high." He pulled the woman's shirt down a bit and checked her heartbeat, "One moment." Noticing it was beating at irregular paces, first fast, then slow, he put the stethoscope away, wondering where he'd seen those symptoms before.

The girl frowned, "And?"

"I can help her," The Doctor stood up, moving back to the door, "But I need a few tools first, I'll be right back." As he moved to leave the large boy turned towards him.

"We could help getting them!"

Stopping, the Doctor turned around, "It's not heavy, I can manage to get them on my own."

At that the boy gave him a disappointed look, and the Time Lord found it hard not to give in. After a while of staring he sighed. "Oh, fine." The smaller boy grinned and the two followed the muttering Doctor, "Humans..."

"Ok then, where should we go?" The large boy said, grinning too.

"Just follow me." The Doctor smiled, then walked down the stairs towards the larger living area, the boys behind him, leaving the girl behind with the sick woman.

"Ayumi will wait with Kazuha-neechan!" She yelled after them before they were too far for her to be heard.

The largest boy, close to the doctor gave a nod before realising she could no longer see him, "Hai!"

The group then left the main living area, closing the fake wall behind them, and went down the stairs to the TARDIS door. The boys both stared at it, not remembering to have seen it before.

"I never noticed this one." the slim one remarked as the Doctor walked towards it, key in his hand.

"Because it wasn't here before." He replied, unlocking the door then pushing it open. He walked in first, stopping near the steps to the control panel, looking around with a big grin. The TARDIS had finished the change in interior as he had been away, now decorated with what looked futuristic in a way they thought in the 70s the future would be like, almost out dated even. The Doctor seemed to like it very much, however, "Oh this is great! Did I ever say I love you?" The time lord said, listening as the TARDIS responded with the usual beeps, shaking his head in amusement, "Don't get an ego now!"

The taller and heavier built boy followed, looking around in amazement, "Whoa! This is amazing!"

The slim one, just behind him, nodded, "This place is... brilliant." Again beeps came from all around them, vibrating in every inch of the machine.

The Doctor chuckled, patting the console, "She says thank you." Swirling around, he looked at the new arrangement of hallways, muttering soft, "Now, where's the store room now?" There were more beeps as he turned to the second hallway on the left, and he nodded, "Okay, you two stay here."

The heavy built boy looked around still, even more surprised after hearing beeps, "Whoa, it uses morse to communicate... that's impressive."

The slim boy turned towards him, "I didn't know you knew about morse code Genta."

Indignant, Genta looked over his shoulder, "Oi, you're the one who never listened to what Christie said." Grinning, he walked over to his friend, poking him in the chest, "You were too busy liking her weren't you, Mitsuhiko?"

Mitsuhiko glared at him, "That was very long ago, we were children, or did you forget I was only six back then?"

Deciding to cut their argument short, the TARDIS beeped louder, coincidentally just as the Doctor returned, though it probably wasn't a coincidence at all. The Doctor stopped, glaring at the console, "Oi!"

Genta, turning to the TARDIS again, touched the console carefully, before the Doctor swatted his fingers, shaking his head. Rubbing them, he looked up at the column in the middle, "Why don't we have stuff like this?"

As an automatic response, the TARDIS beeped in reply to his question even though it had been a rhetorical one, **Earth shall have primitive time travel technology in the 49th century** it said through a series of beeps

The Doctor, more annoyed, smashed his fist on the control board, "Stop showing off!" In response the TARDIS swung the mirror at his face, hitting him hard and he stumbled a bit trying not to drop a box, "Time and a place!"

Mitsuhiko was too impressed to pay attention to that, however. Looking stunned, he pointed at the round panel in front of him, "This thing can time travel?"

The Doctor pulled his face off the mirror then rubbed his nose quietly, "Now you've gone and done it..."

**Sorry Theta**

Both boys, or rather men though they weren't to the Doctor, blinked in surprise to the name the TARDIS had given the Time Lord.

"Huh...?" Genta said soft.

Mitsuhiko frowned, raising an eyebrow, "What's theta?"

The Doctor shook his head, pulling the machine he wore as a back pack over his shoulders a bit more, "Theta Sigma, an old nickname of mine from my 'school'." Turning to the centre, he pulled a face as the TARDIS, "And I told you not to call me that if others were around that would be able to understand you."

There was a pause before beeps filled the room again, **Sorry theta**.

The Doctor sighed loudly, "That was on purpose."

**Yes theta.**

Annoyed, the Doctor turned to the door, walking to it, "Oh lets go..." He said mumbling something about getting the one with a sense of humor.

Still baffled, Mitsuhiko looked at the console and column then hurried after Genta who was right behind the Doctor, looking excited. When they were out, the latter turned to the door, closing it.

"Right." Patting the machine on his back the Doctor grinned, seemingly already having forgotten the TARDIS' mood, "This should sort your friend out." Walking back to the stairs he rambled on without a single breath, "Thought I'd never find a use for it was a shame it was a great gift."

"Gift?" Mitsuhiko said, blinking as he followed the Doctor up the stairs.

Not understanding, Genta frowned slightly, looking at the old machine, "What is it?"

"From the sisters of plenitude, an order of catkin nuns, who have a hospital I helped save in New New York on New Earth, though it's more like New New New New New New New New York, you lot seem to like the name, really." He paused slightly, "I'm sure I forgot a New, Anyway!" Giving another pat on the machine on his back he grinned, "They gave me this healing device as a thanks, 'course that was after I saved them the first time from how the old sisters ran it."

"New Earth?" Genta asked, a wide smile on his face with the thought of space travel.

The Doctor raised his hand, waving what he was going to say off like it was nothing, which to him it was, of course, "Planet you humans go to when this place kicks it, brilliant species you lot." With a small smirk he ran to the fake wall and went through it, a somewhat pale Mitsuhiko staring after him after hearing what he said, Genta just blinked, looking after where the man had gone then quietly, the two followed, giving each other a look.

"Alien or not I think he's mad." Mitsuhiko said soft and Genta noded slowly in agreemement.

"Same..."

As the slowly walked to the stairs to where Kazuha was kept the Doctor looked down them, shouting, "You two going to hurry?"

"Hai..." Fastening his pace, Genta hurried after him, his friend just on his heels.

"Coming!"

As they reached the top of the stairs and hurried to Kazuha's room the Doctor was taking the machine off his back, settling it down. When that part was finished he pulled wires from the machine, attaching the small metal parts on the ends to Kazuha's left arm.

Ayumi, still looking at the machine, turned to the Doctor, "What's..?"

Before she could finish her question, however, the Doctor raised his hand, cutting her off, "Just trust me and wait." He turned his attention back to the machine, pressing numbers on its display. He barely looked at Heiji, who was standing next to him, looking at Kazuha with a worried frown, too busy getting out a needle.

Making it was sure sterile, he cleaned it with a small object that looked like a brush but which had a small lazer where there were bristles, then he carefully put it into Kazuha's arm, "Now, all it needs to do is detect the problem and it will send signals to her cells telling them what to do to fix it fastest. In an hour she should wake."

Surprised by the fast result, Heiji looked up quick, looking happy, "Really?"

The Doctor nodded, putting his things away then standing up, "Yes which pulls us to the bigger problem, these slavers..."

"Nasty guys..." Heiji said, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta nodding behind him.

Ignoring his remark, the Doctor looked at him, "Are they humanoid like us?" A frown was visible on his face, making it clear he was lost in thought.

"Not really..." Genta shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "They are ugly..."

"Ugly with a purple skin an' long necks..." Heiji added, "An' with or without tails."

Mitsuhiko looked up, thinking, "A bit shorter than humans by the shoulders." He looked at Ayumi who was shaking at the thought of them, "They have reptile like faces too."

"Drin?" The Doctor said, looking at the small group of humans, "Sounds like their mo."

Heiji frowned at the mention of the alien name, "Drin..?"

Mitsuhiko shook his head, "We don't know their names, just what they look like."

"They are a race who are basically slavers." The Doctor explained, causing the rest to pull faces at him for clearly staring the obvious, "People, or rather more powerful alien civilisations, hire them to 'acquire' slaves for various things."

"And people let them?" Ayumi asked in horror.

"Officially no." The Doctor replied with a grim face, "But Earth is so hard to monitor without the Time Lords around, they must be taking advantage thinking the protector of the galaxy is gone."

Not understanding, Heiji asked the one question he shouldn't have, "Can't ya ask de oders ta help?"

Immediately the Doctor fell silent, a shadow falling over his eyes, like he'd been hit on a sore spot. After a while he finally answered, his voice shaking, "They're gone."

Mitsuhiko looked up at him, eyes hopeful, "But you could go back and-"

The Doctor quickly interrupted him, his voice harsh, filled with anger as he looked away, "The blast that destroyed the planet and the people was so great it went across time itself, in the future and past its gone along with the people fighting for it!" _'And I __was the catalyst__...'_ The Doctor cringed as he thought that, not liking how much he cared in comparison to his previous body. His hands were shaky and he could feel the corners if his eyes sting. Since when had he become so human?

Heiji looked at him with a frown, "But ya weren't de only survivor were ya?" He asked hopefully, ignoring the Doctor's outburst.

The Time Lord shrugged, "If I'm not we're separated now, but as far as I know I'm the last..." It was hard not to think of the years he spent searching for the slightest signal, going without sleep for days, "I've looked but no one else has shown up yet, there used to be a time when you could go to the citadel and find at least five Time Lords TARDIS' instantly."

At this the Osakan detective finally fall silent, taking a while to respond. When he finally did, he looked sorry, along with the three next to him in the room, "I see... I'm sorry."

The Doctor grinned, though it was far from genuine, "Oh, never mind, lets just get to the current problem!" With that he turned back to his machine to put everything back in place.

As he was busy with this and the others watched him, Kazuha turned around on her futon.

Downstairs Shinichi watched Saguru write while her mother looked at her and smiled. Outside the house, a patrol of Drin stopped, looking at it. They already knew people lived inside, but previous searches had only brought them one at a time, sometimes less as the human they found was their slave, though, considering they were running low on humans, even one would be worth their time. Opening the door, they walked inside, looking around as others of their search party went down to the basement to find it empty, one read the log there that said two aliens had been captured, but in the end their search was futile. With empty hands the group left, hoping to find something at least a few hours later. That was if other search parties didn't find them before they could return.


	3. What's Not Gone Unnoticed (2)

Shinichi watched as Saguru sat in a corner away from the rest of the group, writing in the old book he'd taken out before yet again. Looking at him just made her sad, he'd clearly been through so much.

In the time the Doctor had been away she'd finally been given the time to think about what happened. For one thing she'd seen aliens, things she had questioned about having existed in the first place. Then she had time travelled, to the future as well so the evidence had been hard to ignore as it was sat right in front of her in shape of the man she loved. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked for a second time. Should she tell him?

Walking to him slow she continued her line of thoughts. No, she couldn't tell him, because if they left again he'd be alone, knowing she was out there. But she couldn't leave him alone again... Not like this, her heart couldn't bear it.

Saguru, seeing her shadow, glanced behind him, "Yes?"

Shinichi stared at him silently, looking at the lines on his face that showed how much time had passed, the stubble on his cheeks and the grey hairs she hadn't noticed were there before, along with the slight loss of hair that only made him more handsome, "Nothing."

Saguru gave her a suspicious look, the one he gave when he didn't quite believe people, then turned back to his book, "If you're sure." He scribbled something down, then hesitated, "I'm sorry about before."

Shinichi smiled slightly, glad at least something had stayed the same, and sat down behind him, ignoring the urge to lean against his back like she did when he was busy with work and she didn't want to interrupt him with a hug, "It's ok..."

That was a lie, it was far from fine she'd been locked up by her boyfriend, or rather his future version, even while she understood his reasons. And it still hurt, being so near him and seeing him hurt like this, unable to help.

"It's been hard to keep them out, they seem to have brainwashed humans they enslaved to flush us out." He continued, almost as if he wanted her to say she wouldn't blame him for anything.

"I see." That certainly explained why they had been so suspicious about the two of them. Thinking about what he had said, the female detective glanced over his shoulder to get a look at the book he was writing in. It was evidently a journal he'd been keeping. The pages looked worn and dirty, several were half torn out with fringed edges and parts of the page were no longer smooth, ink smudging in those areas like they had been wet at least several times.

Shinichi couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her stomach. Had she caused this?

"You don't have to look over my shoulder."

Shinichi blinked then quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks turn warm, "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence awkwardly before Saguru broke it, "You both speak English well." It was clear that he hoped to change the subject, he did it like he usually did when things got awkward, unlike Shinichi who would start talking about Sherlock Holmes.

The other detective, however, was too curious about this new information to notice this, "I guess we are, never really thought about it." For all she know she had been speaking Japanese constantly and so had Saguru. Was there something the Doctor had done to translate languages in her mind?

"I didn't think other planets would know it."

At this Shinichi blinked and looked at her probably, but hopefully not, ex-boyfriend, "What do you mean..?"

Saguru looked up from his book again, "You two," He hesitated, "you're with him right?"

Shinichi frowned at that question. It lead to another thing she'd been thinking about, mostly because of what had been said and done. First it had been the Doctor, surprised by how she looked then saying something about know-it-all, however he called that, though she had an idea. Secondly there had been her mum, saying she'd known another Time Lord, one the Doctor had known, probably this know-it-all. But if her mother had known him, could it be?

Turning her attention back to Saguru, her frown deepened, "I actually just know him for a few hours."

"Oh." Hakuba said, looking a little baffled, then biting the inside of his cheek like he did when he got things wrong, "I assumed you were from the same planet or something."

Shinichi shook her head, "No... Why would you assume that..?" Actually, there were many reasons he could have assumed that, especially if her dad had been what Shinichi suspected he'd been. It would also explain why her body differed from the average human's body, "I was born on earth just like you were. Before I met the Doctor I thought aliens were probably nonexistent." She blushed as she admitted that last part and looked away.

Saguru frowned, "But... the scan said you weren't human." He gave her a puzzled look, showing he was at least as confused as Shinichi felt right now.

She looked at her knees, wishing things were less confusing, "That can't be." It just couldn't be. Staring at her hands she sighed, clenching them to fists, "Unless my dad had a secret I never knew about." The last part had been muttered and unheard as Saguru went for the back pocket of his trousers, apparently still keeping his things there.

Pulling out the device they had used before, he looked for the result of their scans then read them out, "Body temperature colder, more advanced blood vessel system allowing the body to survive on less oxygen, more resistant to pressure and higher and lower temperatures, two extra ribs." He glanced at her then looked back at the screen, "The results are almost the same as his, though he has two hearts and you have... a larger one." Breath caught in his throat as he said that, and he put his hand on his mouth, looking at the screen silently for a while before putting the scanner down and taking a deep breath.

Waiting till he recovered slightly, Shinichi sighed, "Yes, I've known those things since I was small." She stared at the wall, wondering if he'd realise.

"Right." Saguru didn't look at her, "Sorry then."

Shinichi shook her head slow, even though he couldn't see it, "It's ok. I guess I'll have to ask mum for details as soon as I see her." Glancing behind her she could see Yukiko smile and wave at her, knowing exactly who she was. Of course she'd know...

"Alright." Saguru was writing again, not looking at her, but Shinichi could see his hand shake.

'Why did I follow him and his stupid alien hunt.' She thought to herself, 'Getting hurt too, causing me to get caught here instead of having dinner with my boyfriend.' Putting her face in her hands she sighed again, "It's just perfect."

"Are tou alright?" Saguru hadn't looked up, but his hand was floating above the paper.

"I could be better." Pushing herself up, Shinichi thought it was time for action. If they could do something for the group here... Maybe they could chase away the aliens. Now where had the Doctor gone to, "I'm sorry for intruding."

Walking off, she looked around, not seeing a trace of him.

"If you're looking for the Doctor, he went upstairs again after helping Kazuha-san down, said he needed sleep." A woman not far from Shinichi said, pointing at the door with the staircase behind it, "He should be the first room once up there, the other rooms are usually locked."

Shinichi nodded at the woman, "Thank you." Before waiting for an answer she went to the door, going upstairs and to the door to the first room. She looked in silently, seeing the futon on the floor empty and now untouched. Instead a shadow was sitting near the window, leaning out to look at the sky as he sat on a chair he had dragged out apparently.

Shinichi walked towards him slowly, realising he hadn't noticed her coming. He seemed to be busy anyway, his body moving in quick odd motions, but stilled when he heard her footsteps.

"You wanted something?"

Shinichi looked at his back with a worried frown on her face, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The Doctor sat up, pushing himself away from the window, "Just needed time to think." Sure, it had really seemed like he's been thinking.

Shinichi frowned at him, "We should do something about those aliens."

"Right... slavers." The Doctor didn't look at her, almost avoiding eye contact like he'd done before.

Shinichi folded her arms, looking down at the doctor who hadn't moved at all, "Come on." she said, holding out her hand to him, "Stop pitying yourself, baro."

"I'm not pitying myself." The Time Lord replied shortly, trying to control himself.

"Then let's go." Shinchi grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

The Doctor still didn't face her, trying to look away, but light caught his face and showed his cheeks had been wet.

Shinichi hesitated, seeing it, then got her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his tears away. If it hadn't been rude, she'd have given him a hug, but she barely knew him even though she had followed him out. The Doctor didn't seem like a bad guy, but even so she had been irresponsible.

The Doctor, however, didn't seem to mind her contact, "S-sorry, I lost it. Must be the new mind." He pulled his hand through his hair, and for a minute Shinichi thought he probably didn't consider he'd broken down, but maybe he wasn't one to consider the fact he needed a vacation.

"It's ok to cry." She said, putting her handkerchief back where she got it from, "And don't blame it on that." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs."

"Still, when I became older.." He sighed, something the two of them seemed to do a lot, "I kind of hoped I'd grow out of that."

"Baro..." Shinichi huffed, wondering exactly how old the Time Lord was. He hadn't mentioned it as far as she knew, "Nobody is too old to be sad." She parked the Doctor near de secret door, telling him to wait there, then went to Heiji to tell him they were going out. The Osakan just nodded, leading her to the door. Spotting them, Saguru looked up and followed, hiding his journal for the moment. Standing behind the two, he watched as Heiji waved them off.

"Are you going then?" He muttered, sounding almost like he hoped they wouldn't.

Shinichi opened her mouth to answer, but the Doctor beat her to it, "Yeah, small group so easier." He was back to his usual grin, though Shinichi could tell it wasn't genuine. His eyes didn't quite seem to smile along, but Saguru wasn't paying attention to that.

He was frowning instead, looking from Shinichi to the Doctor, then around them if he expected more people to join them, "Who's going?"

"Just us two." Shinichi said, avoiding his eyes then turning around to leave. She stopped however, when Saguru turned to her, eyed widened a bit.

"Are you sure?" He sounded like he was pleading for them to stay, making the teen feel more uncomfortable than she already did.

"It's best." She replied, her voice emotionless, or at least she hoped it sounded like that, "Come on Doctor." She then walked away quickly, the Doctor jogging behind her, his eyebrows raised but staying silent, at least until Saguru, who had been looking after them, could no longer see or hear what they did and said.

"Did something happen? You seem worked up." She he had noticed.

Shinichi looked at her feet, thinking, "It's Saguru... I saw him write in his diary... I think he's been crying after we arrived." She bit her lip, feeling guilty, "I can't help but feeling I caused this."

"I see." The Doctor hummed as he put his hands in his pockets, seemingly already having forgotten that not long ago he himself had been crying, "I know it's hard, but after this I'll take you home to him like you were supposed to be."

Not hearing the sad undertone in his voice as he said that, Shinichi smiled, "That would be great."

They left the house silently and in the silence Shinichi could finally think as they walked through the empty and abandoned streets and sneaked around corners, the hum of the cicadas being the only noise around them, "You talked to mum before. What did she say?"

The Doctor didn't answer straight away, climbing over a piece of wall first then helping her, "We talked about the Time Lord she knew, someone I used to know. He'd just mentioned me."

Shinichi looked at him as he jogged to the next corner, peeking around it, "But you're hiding something."

"Well." The Doctor said soft, not meaning to be heard by her, "That's an understatement."

Shinichi looked at him, clearly sensing the Doctor felt uncomfortable, "Mum asked you not to tell me anything, didn't she?" She had temporarily forgotten to hide and was now standing behind the Doctor who was keeping low.

"What do you think I know?" He pulled out the silver scanner again, editing it so it would scan for Drin.

"Something about my dad I don't." Shinichi replied bluntly, making sure she stayed close to the Doctor as they ran across the street.

The Doctor hummed, "I did promise your mother I wouldn't say unless you knew."

Before Shinichi could reply the sound of falling bricks came from behind them and both swirled around, looking for a trace of life forms.

Shinichi narrowed her eyes slightly, hoping to see where the sound came from and spotted a familiar shadow, "We have company."

"Company... Who's there?!" The Doctor called out, looking back with a frown.

There came a sigh frown behind a stack of bricks and Saguru appeared, "It's me."

Shinichi stared at him, "Why did you follow?"

Opening his mouth, Saguru tried to reply as he looked back at her, his eyes sad, but then looked away, "I don't want to be useless."

The Doctor glanced at him then shook his head, moving on, "Humans, why do I like them."

"Sorry."

Turning around too, looking away from a baffled Saguru, Shinichi followed the Doctor, "Don't worry about it."

While her reaction had been somewhat cold, especially her voice, she couldn't help but hope Saguru would follow them. And surely, after a few steps, she could hear his footsteps behind her.

They didn't speak for a while, even the conversation between Shinichi and the Doctor had stopped, but then the two of them couldn't really talk much with Saguru just behind them.

It wasn't until they spotted a couple of Drin patrolling that they finally hid away behind a hill of sand, now covered in green plants due to the amount of time it spent untouched. As she kneeled down, Shinichi couldn't help but shiver as she felt Saguru's breath in her neck, both annoyed and happy to feel it's presence. He was sitting so close to her. Had he realised who she really was?

While she was distracted by how close Saguru was to her the Doctor was busy observing them on the edge, glad the wind blew towards them.

"We're lucky, the wind is blowing towards us." He said, forgetting to look behind him, "That means they won't be able to catch our scents easily, they have terrible hearing, but their noses are better than a Dog's."

Shinichi glared at his back, "That would have been information I could have used before we left."

"It wouldn't have stopped you from going." The Doctor replied, grinning silently as he thought something, 'Just like Know-It-All.'

Shinichi just shook her head and looked past him, staring at the group of Drin, staring at their long necks and purple-blue skin, "They look prettier than that Krafastar we sent home."

"Krafastar?" Saguru asked, looking at their backs. Shinichi looked around to explain but once more the Doctor beat her to it.

"A race of "Aliens" that lives off live energy, AKA souls. They are humanoid with fur covered bodies, long razor sharp teeth and claws and have wings." He said, observing which direction the Drin were walking into.

Shinichi glared at him, "You need to stop cutting me off Doctor, it's annoying." 'And it makes me feel stupid' She added, sending a look at Saguru as if telling him that he always did that.

Ignoring the Doctor, she looked if she could move closer to the group of Drin to see where they went. Spotting a hedge she looked around then dashed towards it, ignoring the Doctor's hiss to stay with them. She should have, because the moment she hid behind the hedge and next to a large rock big enough to cover her on the side the wind turned, causing her scent to be blown towards the Drin.

As it took it's time to reach them she listened to their conversation and she almost pressed herself to the ground.

The shortest Drin looked around, then turned to his mates, his tail flicking, "Did we get many today? The quota was 40."

The middle one looked at his notes, his skin looking more blue than that of the other two, "We miss 2... They are getting better at hiding." He glanced at his tallest friend, then at the smallest one, "Boss will be angry."

Not looking back, the tallest one stared out in front of him, his face stern, "Well, I'm not getting fired, remember the last one who did?" The other two shuddered, the smallest one's tail flicking again.

"Poor Armagon, he hated his job as much as I do..." He said, squeezing his eyes as if trying to see a human, "If I wasn't payed this well..."

The tallest of the three frowned, "There's no time to whine or be sympathetic Modon."

"Well, sorry then, Timat"

"Silent you two!" The middle one had stood still, having caught Shinichi's scent by now, "Do you smell that..?"

Timat sniffed, frowning, "Smells like human... but alien too." He replied, "Good job Anati."

Realising they meant her, Shinichi's eyes widened. She had no way to escape now. Why hasn't she listened to the Doctor again?

"Do half aliens count?" Modon asked hesitantly as Shinichi had her monent of panick.

"Slaves are slaves." Timat replied as be tried to find the source of the scent.

Anati followed, sniffing, "It's coming from here." He muttered, walking around the hedge towards where a now panicking Shinichi was sitting. His nostrils widened and he narrowed his eyes, "Something's burning too."

While Shinichi's scent had been caught by the Drin the Doctor's eyes widened too, indicating to Saguru that he should lie down. Instead he just got a confused look from the detective.

"What's wrong?" He said, trying to look past the Time Lord.

Not really listening to him, the Doctor frowned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aiming at a pile of bricks, trying to make it fall over so Shinichi could have a chance of escape.

Instead of doing it's job, however, it gave a short soft buzz and then started smoking, the buzz distorting as it did.

The Doctor cursed, "No no no! Not now old boy!" He hissed at the screwdriver, putting it away again as he tried to find other ways to save Shinichi from her predicament.

Saguru still frowned at the Doctor's back, "Wha-." But before he could finish his question the Time Lord pressed his hand against his mouth. Getting the hint the detective nodded slow then moved forward to see what he was freaking out over.

He could understand soon enough. Shinichi was pressing herself against the rock and hedge as three Drin walked towards her, sniffing for her scent.

He only had to stare for a second before he forcing the Doctor's hand off his mouth and sprung up, running off past the Drin as he yelled words at them in English.

Shinichi took a while to realise what had just happened, turning around to see the Drin chasing the Brit as he ran for his life, "No."

The Drin were already caught up in the chase, having forgotten the scent temporarily.

"Get that human!" Modon yelled, the other two on his heels as they chased Saguru.

The Doctor looked after them sadly, sighing as he stepped away from his hiding place.

Shinichi followed, her hands shaking, "Saguru... idiot." She had to take deep breaths to calm herself, "We have to save him!" Before she got a response she ran to where the Drin had vanished around a corner, the Doctor not far behind her.

"Don't worry, that wont be hard." He said. And he was right. While both Saguru and the Drin had vanished from sight Saguru's voice could still be heard, loudly yelling things and making remarks to the Drin behind him, sounding scared.

Shinichi and the Doctor followed his voice until it disappeared. By then, however, their destination was very clear.

Looking up at the giant round space ship before them, the Doctor whistled softly, "Well he's got us here, but I don't know how we can get in." He looked down at his sonic screwdriver, which he had clearly been counting on, and looked it over, pulling out the circuitry.

"Can you make it?" Shinichi asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe, hang on." The Doctor muttered, messing with the wires, "Wish I carried spare, this takes time..."

Shinichi nodded softly, looking up at where the Drin had taken Saguru. The space ship was huge, seemingly spanning several kilometres, and made of a smooth silver metal that shone in the moonlight. Shinichi hadn't even realised it had gotten dark, her mind had been too preoccupied before, with Saguru behind her, "I hope he's safe..."

The Doctor frowned, looking down at the wires, noting one had burned through. Did he have a new one? Putting his hand in his pocket he sighed, "They won't want to damage the 'cargo'." He frowned as he said that, clearly not approving the thought.

"Still." Shinichi shook her head, "Stupid idiot... following us." It was her fault, wasn't it?

"Says the girl who followed me after a murderous monster." The Doctor grinned

as he raised the now fixed sonic screwdriver in the air.

He was right, she was being a hypocrite, but it was exactly why she was mad. She was mad because she had followed him. She was mad that because she had left Saguru he had suffered.

Looking away she sighed, "You made your point Doctor."

"You two are alike after all." The Doctor continued, putting the case back on his screwdriver, then checking if it worked properly, giving a contented nod.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes." Looking around, the Time Lord smiled then walked off, "Now we need to get to the back of this thing and break in."

Shinichi glared at his back, "But where is the back? You might have noticed, but the ship is round and I haven't seen any doors yet."

"Well." The Doctor tilted his head, looking at the ship as he walked, taking large and swift steps, "When I say back I mean any way in, look for a part of the wall that's a different metal to the rest." He glared at the wall as if he magically wanted a door to appear, but of course that wouldn't happen.

Instead it caused him to miss an archway shaped door that was glowing slightly in the darkness.

"You mean like this?"

"Ah!" The Doctor turned around and stared at the might be door, then grinned, "Perfect." He twirled around to look for guards, then after seeing none slid down from where he was and hurried to it. Once he was next to the door he put on his sonic screwdriver, using it to sonic the edges.

Shinichi watched him quietly, blinking when the door swung open.

"Stay close..." Going in, the Doctor looked around then turned around and beckoned Shinichi to follow. Not hesitating, the detective did. Inside looked like a mess compared to the clean and neat outside. Lot's of pipes and wires were exposed, and Shinichi couldn't help but notice a rodent like animal chewing on some of them. Controls were scattered around, looking rather complex, but the Doctor didn't even seem slightly interested.

"This is a holding ship, the rest must be in an orbiting 'cargo ship'." He muttered, walking down the narrow corridor.

Shinichi tried to follow him as well as she could, getting stuck every once in a while, "Where did they bring Saguru?"

"If we find the main deck we can find out." They continued to walk in silence as they followed the wires to what hopefully was the main deck. Eventually they ended up in a clear hallway, wires carefully put away, and walked down it, now following an echo of voices coming from somewhere nearby.

"Make coffee slave!"

The Doctor blinked, walking slower as he listening carefully, "They must be trying to break one in." He said soft, but looked worried for the same reason Shinichi was.

"Punish him!"

"Yes sir!"

There was a sound of an electric spark and a very familiar yell came after it, causing Shinichi to tense.

The Doctor put out an arm, effectively stopping her from going ahead. grabbing his arm, Shinichi stared at the beam if light coming from a room ahead of them.

"Saguru..."

"Now, go make coffee slave!"

There was a pause before they heard a reaction, "N-no." Another zap and scream followed, and Shinichi squeezed her eyes shut as the Doctor moved closer to look at the scene, dragging his companion along with him.

"Do as I say!" A Drin in a large chair pointed a long cane at Saguru, who was panting as two Drin pulled him up, holding his arms so he couldn't run away again. He wore a long silver choker and clothes that made him look more important than the other Drin and had a look of authority over him, making it clear he was the leader or the group. Shinichi, who at opened her eyes again, stared at him, feeling an intense hatred for the creature.

The Doctor, seeing Saguru was about to say no again, hurried in the room, "Under convention 15 of the shadow proclamation I demand a parley!"

The leader looks at him then burst out into laughter, "And you are?"

The Doctor stared back at him, his eyes burning with anger, "A traveller, and I speak for earth. This is illegal and the trade was shut down over 200 years ago!"

"Forget that stupid proclamation." The Leader snorted, clearly amused, "If they don't know we're not going to be harmed by it." He said, smirking as he looked at the Doctor.

The Time Lord pulled a face, then smiled lightly, "But I have a signal set up on my ship. If I don't return there in time to stop it it will send out a message telling them what's been happening." Shinichi knew it was a bluff, he hadn't had the time to activate such a signal had he? Nevertheless his bluff sounded convincing enough.

The leader's smile faltered slightly as he leant back, "You lie well."

Grimacing, the Doctor took a step back, "Well, being honest I wouldn't put it past my ship to do that."

"Then let them get us." The leader replied, "It's too late, most humans have been shipped out." He held out his shock cane to Saguru, who still looked weak, and was clearly planning to shock him again.

Before he could touch him, however, something metal shot past The Doctor and broke the cane in two, causing it to to release the discharge on the leader who screamed as the energy electrocuted him.

The wave of energy made the Doctor stumble backwards back, and Saguru too stumbling back as the two Drin that held him loosened their grip on his arms.

Shinichi stood in the doorway in shock as she took in what she had caused by kicking the heavy metal canister she had found at the leader in order to stop him. By now he had dropped down dead, his body black and still smoking.

The two Drin stared at their leader in shock, before the left one yelled in anger and turned around, "He's dead, get them!"

The two ran at the Doctor and two others who had stood in the corners next to the door surrounded him. The Time Lord seemed unaffected, however, "I want all the humans returned unharmed or your going to regret your actions!" Pure anger flashed in his eyes, making him look almost frightening and even Saguru took a step back seeing him. The Drin hesitated, "Why would we?!"

Turning to the one who had spoken, the Doctor glared, "Because you don't want me angry."

The one closest to Shinichi growled, "Some jadoon lapdog like you?"

"I am no jadoon worker." The Doctor spread his arms, "My planet is far older than that! Scan me then." He gave the Drin a look, almost daring then to catch him instead, but the Drin in front of him complied, eyes narrowed. He walked to a panel on the wall, pressed buttons on the screen, then waited for results as a silvery light flooded the Doctor. Once the results came in the one near the panel screamed in terror, the rest giving him confused but scared looks.

"What's wrong?!" one dared to ask, moving to him as he held the stick he'd gotten before as if it were a shield.

"H-he's the..." The Drin near the panel moved away from the Doctor, who still looked angry.

"The one even darkles run from, that cybermen fear and soltarns retreat from." The Time Lord was kind enough to continue the sentence the Drin had left unfinished, "I'm the doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey!" The last part had been yelled with such power that everyone stared at him in both shock and horror. Even Shinichi couldn't help but tremble and step back, taking the chance to grab Saguru and drag him with her. She hadn't seen the Doctor like this before, so full of rage and anger it was hard not to find him scary.

The three other Drin stumbled back now too, staring at the man in front of him who now looked more alien than before, his aura powerful an threatening instead of the goofy face he usually showed, "If all the humans aren't all returned unharmed and if you aren't all gone, I will chase you across time itself!" he said, his voice almost a low growl. The Drin stared at him, faces unusually pale, then the first ran, screaming a high pitched girly scream as he hurried out of the room and soon the others followed him.

Still shaking, Shinichi tried not to laugh at this and turned to Saguru, her face turning serious, "Are you ok..?"

The British detective leant against her shoulder, looking horrible. One eye was now blue and his lip was split, bleeding slightly, "I-I'm fine..." He muttered, trying to smile.

The Doctor walked towards them, "Come on, we'd best get out."

Frowning at him, Shinichi turned towards him, "What should we do now? Can we be sure they will bring the humans they caught back?"

"We'll go back to your house," The Doctor responded and gave a nod at Saguru, "The rest will be returned, if not there'll be hell to pay for the Drin." He looked at where the group had ran off to, his eyes dark.

Saguru gave a small nod, not liking his stare one bit. He was leaning on Shinichi's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind and had put her arm around his shoulders for as much as she could,

"Let's go."

Not responding, the Doctor lead the way out, going to where they had come from. Other Drin had gathered, staring at him in fear as he passed, those in front of him rushing out of the way when he got near.

Shinichi was a bit behind since she was supporting Saguru, who limbed next to her, looking possibly more tired than he had before. Once they were finally outside he sighing, holding on to her more and causing Shinichi to feel both comfortable and uncomfortable.

"Baka..." She muttered, "Running out in the open like that."

"It got you in though." Looking at the ground, Saguru smiled softly.

"But what if they had shipped you away?" Shinichi replied, her voice louder, "Then what!?" She had never forgiven herself if that had happened.

Looking away, Saguru bit his lip, "I... don't know." He said honestly, his voice soft, "I didn't think straight."

"Just don't jump out like that next time." Shinichi sighed, her eyes on the Doctor's back. If all was right then they would go back and this would have never happened.

Saguru smiled soft again, "With luck there wont be a next time."

Shinichi stare on the Doctor's back intensified, "I guess that's true..." Yes, and there wouldn't be a time at all if things went right.

"Though you should figure I'd do that." Saguru's smile widened as he looked at Shinichi, who looked back in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I took my time," Saguru's eyes softened, "but i know its you."

Feeling her stomach sink, Shinichi looked at the Doctor's back again, but the man was avoiding her gaze, "What do you mean?"

"You're Shinichi aren't you?" Raising his hand, Saguru stroked her cheek soft, "You used a disguise."

Now it was Shinichi's turn to avoid his look, "What made you think that?"

"You act like you do." Saguru replied, "I've known you for years, don't think I wouldn't see in time."

Shinichi looked at him, staying silent for a long time, until she sighed, giving in, "I'm sorry."

Saguru looked down, "You could have said..."

"I could have." Taking his hand, Shinichi squeezed it softly, "I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." Leaning into her Saguru sighed, smiling now, "Again like you."

Shinichi chuckled and took off the fake nose, throwing it into a trash bin as they passed a seven eleven, "You know me too well."

Saguru stared, his eyes full of disbelieve as he stroked her cheek, "You're no different."

"From her point of view she's only been gone a few hours." The Doctor had turned around, now walking backwards.

Shinichi nodded slow, "He time travelled."

Staring at her, Saguru blinked, "You travelled in time?"

Shinichi smiled soft, squeezing his hand, "I did. Talking about strange things."

She pulled Saguru closer. He stayed still, obviously confused, but quiet. Instead he looked up at his house as behind them voiced were heard, voices of people who had been released, cheering.

Looking at him, Shinichi sighed, "I never planned on going with him." She said, stroking his stubbly cheek, "When I first met him... he looked a lot like you, so I followed him."

Saguru looked down, his eyes soft as he put his hand on hers, "Looked like..."

The Doctor interrupted him as he opened the front doors, not looking behind him, "Instead of dying I get a new body." He knocked on the wooden doors and looked at the stairs ahead of him, "My old one looked very much like you I admit."

"You were too busy writing to hear mum explain, weren't you?" Shinichi looked at Saguru as she helped him walk up the stairs.

Saguru smiled guiltily, "Being honest, yes." He looked into Shinichi's eyes as she stroked his cheek again, and for the first time since she'd come there he smiled a genuine smile.

Down the stairs, the Doctor looked in the direction of the TARDIS, "You want to go back Shinichi?"

Letting go, Saguru looked down, "What happens to us?"

"Life will go on and people will come back, you just need to rebuild." The Doctor shrugged like it was nothing, but have him a sympathetic look.

"You'll be fine." Shinichi said softly before hugging Saguru, who hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"I'll miss you."

Pulling back from the hug, Shinichi put her hand on Saguru's cheek, "If all goes right you won't have to anymore." She then kissed his lips softly, putting her forehead against his, "I love you Saguru."

"I love you too..." Saguru replied soft, holding his hand on the back of her head.

"I'll come back." Shinichi smiled, taking his other hand and squeezing it, then letting go, "Tell Hattori he's an ahou." She kissed his cheek then turned to the Doctor, who didn't look back, seemingly busy with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor!" Looking up, the Time Lord smiled and waved, causing Shinichi to sigh and shake her head, "Let's go." She paused after she put her foot on the step below and turned to Saguru one more time, taking off the blue pendant she was wearing, "Take this." Pressing it in his hands, the Brit looked at her doing so, before giving her another kiss, looking grateful.

"Bye then." He smiled at her, holding the pendant tightly, and Shinichi smiled back before walking down the stairs quick to catch up with the Doctor who was walking towards where he had parked the TARDIS.

Soon the two vanished through the door, leaving Sagury behind, who looked down towards where the door was still present.

But soon, the sound of metal scraping over metal filled the air and wind whipped up around the hall as the door vanished as well.

Inside the Doctor was busy with the controls as they took off, the TARDIS beeping soft as he did.

Shinichi looked as he ran around the console, "Do you know how to get me back to that night?"

Nodding, the Doctor gave her a quick grin, "Yes the coordinates are simple. O can drop you off the moment after you run after me." He flicked a few switches then turned a knob around and smashed his fist on a button, seeming to know what he was doing.

"Thank you." Shinichi sat down as he continued to do what he had to, looking more serious now than before.

"It's alright." The Doctor kept his eyes on the console, clearly trying to avoid eye contact again, and seemed to be lost in thought as he pulled a throttle that zig zagged instead of going straight down like any other throttle Shinichi had seen in her life. Before she was able to ask about the machinery the Doctor tensed.

"Would you mind me visiting? Just once in a while?"

Blinking confused, Shinichi rose her eyebrows, "No, why?"

"Just asking." The Doctor still faced the console, but somehow he seemed happier as he miraculously landed the TARDIS without shaking. Pulling over one of the screens he grinned, "Right on time... Come on then, we're just up the road, don't want me seeing the TARDIS!"

Picking up her coat, Shinichi turned to the Time Lord, "Thank you Doctor." She then hurried out of the door to the restaurant she'd been waiting at a few hours ago.

The Doctor slowly walked after her, blinking when a person in the crowd shoved him aside and said sorry fast, a blur of blond hair vanishing in the distance, "I think I just shoved myself..."

Shinichi was already standing at the spot where the other had stood a minute ago, changing time on her watch then taking out her contacts and straightening her hair, dusting herself off.

Just as she finished a younger Saguru appeared around the corner, looking up as he saw her, "Ah Shinichi, you're early." He walked over to her and kissed her lips, then spotted the Doctor standing next to them awkwardly, "Is this a friend?"

"Ah, I was just going, sorry." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, then turned to Shinichi, "Goodbye Shinichi." With that he turned away.

Shinichi blinked as she looked after him, "How did he..."

"What's wrong?" Saguru squeezed her shoulder, frowning.

Shinichi shook her head, "Nothing... He needed some help..." Her frown deepened, "But I was sure I didn't tell him my name..."

Saguru looked up, staring at the Doctor's back, who was slowly walking back to his TARDIS, "Odd." He then shook his head and turned back to Shinichi, gently taking her hand, "Shall we?"

Shinichi smiled, nodding happily, "Yes, I'm starving." She gave Saguru a kiss, and the two of them entered the 's Not Gone Unnoticed (2)

Shinichi watched as Saguru sat in a corner away from the rest of the group, writing in the old book he's taken out before yet again. Looking at him just made her sad, he'd clearly been through so much.

In the time the Doctor had been away she'd finally been given the time to think about what happened. For one thing she'd seen aliens, things she had questioned about having existed in the first place. Then she had time travelled, to the future as well so the evidence had been hard to ignore as it was sat right in front of her in shape of the man she loved. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked for a second time. Should she tell him?

Walking to him slow she continued her line of thoughts. No, she couldn't tell him, because if they left again he'd be alone, knowing she was out there. But she couldn't leave him alone again... Not like this, her heart couldn't bear it.

Saguru, seeing her shadow, glanced behind him, "Yes?"

Shinichi stared at him silently, looking at the lines on his face that showed how much time had passed, the stubble on his cheeks and the grey hairs she hadn't noticed were there before, along with the slight loss of hair that only made him more handsome, "Nothing."

Saguru gave her a suspicious look, the one he gave when he didn't quite believe people, then turned back to his book, "If you're sure." He scribbled something down, then hesitated, "I'm sorry about before."

Shinichi smiled slightly, glad at least something had stayed the same, and sat down behind him, ignoring the urge to lean against his back like she did when he was busy with work and she didn't want to interrupt him with a hug, "It's ok..."

That was a lie, it was far from fine she'd been locked up by her boyfriend, or rather his future version, even while she understood his reasons. And it still hurt, being so near him and seeing him hurt like this, unable to help.

"It's been hard to keep them out, they seem to have brainwashed humans they enslaved to flush us out." He continued, almost as if he wanted her to say she wouldn't blame him for anything.

"I see." That certainly explained why they had been so suspicious about the two of them. Thinking about what he had said, the female detective glanced over his shoulder to get a look at the book he was writing in. It was evidently a journal he'd been keeping. The pages looked worn and dirty, several were half torn out with fringed edges and parts of the page were no longer smooth, ink smudging in those areas like they had been wet at least several times.

Shinichi couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her stomach. Had she caused this?

"You don't have to look over my shoulder."

Shinichi blinked then quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks turn warm, "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence awkwardly before Saguru broke it, "You both speak English well." It was clear that he hoped to change the subject, he did it like he usually did when things got awkward, unlike Shinichi who would start talking about Sherlock Holmes.

The other detective, however, was too curious about this new information to notice this, "I guess we are, never really thought about it." For all she know she had been speaking Japanese constantly and so had Saguru. Was there something the Doctor had done to translate languages in her mind?

"I didn't think other planets would know it."

At this Shinichi blinked and looked at her probably, but hopefully not, ex-boyfriend, "What do you mean..?"

Saguru looked up from his book again, "You two," He hesitated, "you're with him right?"

Shinichi frowned at that question. It lead to another thing she'd been thinking about, mostly because of what had been said and done. First it had been the Doctor, surprised by how she looked then saying something about know-it-all, however he called that, though she had an idea. Secondly there had been her mum, saying she'd known another Time Lord, one the Doctor had known, probably this know-it-all. But if her mother had known him, could it be?

Turning her attention back to Saguru, her frown deepened, "I actually just know him for a few hours."

"Oh." Hakuba said, looking a little baffled, then biting the inside of his cheek like he did when he got things wrong, "I assumed you were from the same planet or something."

Shinichi shook her head, "No... Why would you assume that..?" Actually, there were many reasons he could have assumed that, especially if her dad had been what Shinichi suspected he'd been. It would also explain why her body differed from the average human's body, "I was born on earth just like you were. Before I met the Doctor I thought aliens were probably nonexistent." She blushed as she admitted that last part and looked away.

Saguru frowned, "But... the scan said you weren't human." He gave her a puzzled look, showing he was at least as confused as Shinichi felt right now.

She looked at her knees, wishing things were less confusing, "That can't be." It just couldn't be. Staring at her hands she sighed, clenching them to fists, "Unless my dad had a secret I never knew about." The last part had been muttered and unheard as Saguru went for the back pocket of his trousers, apparently still keeping his things there.

Pulling out the device they had used before, he looked for the result of their scans then read them out, "Body temperature colder, more advanced blood vessel system allowing the body to survive on less oxygen, more resistant to pressure and higher and lower temperatures, two extra ribs." He glanced at her then looked back at the screen, "The results are almost the same as his, though he has two hearts and you have... a larger one." Breath caught in his throat as he said that, and he put his hand on his mouth, looking at the screen silently for a while before putting the scanner down and taking a deep breath.

Waiting till he recovered slightly, Shinichi sighed, "Yes, I've known those things since I was small." She stared at the wall, wondering if he'd realise.

"Right." Saguru didn't look at her, "Sorry then."

Shinichi shook her head slow, even though he couldn't see it, "It's ok. I guess I'll have to ask mum for details as soon as I see her." Glancing behind her she could see Yukiko smile and wave at her, knowing exactly who she was. Of course she'd know...

"Alright." Saguru was writing again, not looking at her, but Shinichi could see his hand shake.

'Why did I follow him and his stupid alien hunt.' She thought to herself, 'Getting hurt too, causing me to get caught here instead of having dinner with my boyfriend.' Putting her face in her hands she sighed again, "It's just perfect."

"Are tou alright?" Saguru hadn't looked up, but his hand was floating above the paper.

"I could be better." Pushing herself up, Shinichi thought it was time for action. If they could do something for the group here... Maybe they could chase away the aliens. Now where had the Doctor gone to, "I'm sorry for intruding."

Walking off, she looked around, not seeing a trace of him.

"If you're looking for the Doctor, he went upstairs again after helping Kazuha-san down, said he needed sleep." A woman not far from Shinichi said, pointing at the door with the staircase behind it, "He should be the first room once up there, the other rooms are usually locked."

Shinichi nodded at the woman, "Thank you." Before waiting for an answer she went to the door, going upstairs and to the door to the first room. She looked in silently, seeing the futon on the floor empty and now untouched. Instead a shadow was sitting near the window, leaning out to look at the sky as he sat on a chair he had dragged out apparently.

Shinichi walked towards him slowly, realising he hadn't noticed her coming. He seemed to be busy anyway, his body moving in quick odd motions, but stilled when he heard her footsteps.

"You wanted something?"

Shinichi looked at his back with a worried frown on her face, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The Doctor sat up, pushing himself away from the window, "Just needed time to think." Sure, it had really seemed like he's been thinking.

Shinichi frowned at him, "We should do something about those aliens."

"Right... slavers." The Doctor didn't look at her, almost avoiding eye contact like he'd done before.

Shinichi folded her arms, looking down at the doctor who hadn't moved at all, "Come on." she said, holding out her hand to him, "Stop pitying yourself, baro."

"I'm not pitying myself." The Time Lord replied shortly, trying to control himself.

"Then let's go." Shinchi grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

The Doctor still didn't face her, trying to look away, but light caught his face and showed his cheeks had been wet.

Shinichi hesitated, seeing it, then got her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his tears away. If it hadn't been rude, she'd have given him a hug, but she barely knew him even though she had followed him out. The Doctor didn't seem like a bad guy, but even so she had been irresponsible.

The Doctor, however, didn't seem to mind her contact, "S-sorry, I lost it. Must be the new mind." He pulled his hand through his hair, and for a minute Shinichi thought he probably didn't consider he'd broken down, but maybe he wasn't one to consider the fact he needed a vacation.

"It's ok to cry." She said, putting her handkerchief back where she got it from, "And don't blame it on that." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs."

"Still, when I became older.." He sighed, something the two of them seemed to do a lot, "I kind of hoped I'd grow out of that."

"Baro..." Shinichi huffed, wondering exactly how old the Time Lord was. He hadn't mentioned it as far as she knew, "Nobody is too old to be sad." She parked the Doctor near de secret door, telling him to wait there, then went to Heiji to tell him they were going out. The Osakan just nodded, leading her to the door. Spotting them, Saguru looked up and followed, hiding his journal for the moment. Standing behind the two, he watched as Heiji waved them off.

"Are you going then?" He muttered, sounding almost like he hoped they wouldn't.

Shinichi opened her mouth to answer, but the Doctor beat her to it, "Yeah, small group so easier." He was back to his usual grin, though Shinichi could tell it wasn't genuine. His eyes didn't quite seem to smile along, but Saguru wasn't paying attention to that.

He was frowning instead, looking from Shinichi to the Doctor, then around them if he expected more people to join them, "Who's going?"

"Just us two." Shinichi said, avoiding his eyes then turning around to leave. She stopped however, when Saguru turned to her, eyed widened a bit.

"Are you sure?" He sounded like he was pleading for them to stay, making the teen feel more uncomfortable than she already did.

"It's best." She replied, her voice emotionless, or at least she hoped it sounded like that, "Come on Doctor." She then walked away quickly, the Doctor jogging behind her, his eyebrows raised but staying silent, at least until Saguru, who had been looking after them, could no longer see or hear what they did and said.

"Did something happen? You seem worked up." She he had noticed.

Shinichi looked at her feet, thinking, "It's Saguru... I saw him write in his diary... I think he's been crying after we arrived." She bit her lip, feeling guilty, "I can't help but feeling I caused this."

"I see." The Doctor hummed as he put his hands in his pockets, seemingly already having forgotten that not long ago he himself had been crying, "I know it's hard, but after this I'll take you home to him like you were supposed to be."

Not hearing the sad undertone in his voice as he said that, Shinichi smiled, "That would be great."

They left the house silently and in the silence Shinichi could finally think as they walked through the empty and abandoned streets and sneaked around corners, the hum of the cicadas being the only noise around them, "You talked to mum before. What did she say?"

The Doctor didn't answer straight away, climbing over a piece of wall first then helping her, "We talked about the Time Lord she knew, someone I used to know. He'd just mentioned me."

Shinichi looked at him as he jogged to the next corner, peeking around it, "But you're hiding something."

"Well." The Doctor said soft, not meaning to be heard by her, "That's an understatement."

Shinichi looked at him, clearly sensing the Doctor felt uncomfortable, "Mum asked you not to tell me anything, didn't she?" She had temporarily forgotten to hide and was now standing behind the Doctor who was keeping low.

"What do you think I know?" He pulled out the silver scanner again, editing it so it would scan for Drin.

"Something about my dad I don't." Shinichi replied bluntly, making sure she stayed close to the Doctor as they ran across the street.

The Doctor hummed, "I did promise your mother I wouldn't say unless you knew."

Before Shinichi could reply the sound of falling bricks came from behind them and both swirled around, looking for a trace of life forms.

Shinichi narrowed her eyes slightly, hoping to see where the sound came from and spotted a familiar shadow, "We have company."

"Company... Who's there?!" The Doctor called out, looking back with a frown.

There came a sigh frown behind a stack of bricks and Saguru appeared, "It's me."

Shinichi stared at him, "Why did you follow?"

Opening his mouth, Saguru tried to reply as he looked back at her, his eyes sad, but then looked away, "I don't want to be useless."

The Doctor glanced at him then shook his head, moving on, "Humans, why do I like them."

"Sorry."

Turning around too, looking away from a baffled Saguru, Shinichi followed the Doctor, "Don't worry about it."

While her reaction had been somewhat cold, especially her voice, she couldn't help but hope Saguru would follow them. And surely, after a few steps, she could hear his footsteps behind her.

They didn't speak for a while, even the conversation between Shinichi and the Doctor had stopped, but then the two of them couldn't really talk much with Saguru just behind them.

It wasn't until they spotted a couple of Drin patrolling that they finally hid away behind a hill of sand, now covered in green plants due to the amount of time it spent untouched. As she kneeled down, Shinichi couldn't help but shiver as she felt Saguru's breath in her neck, both annoyed and happy to feel it's presence. He was sitting so close to her. Had he realised who she really was?

While she was distracted by how close Saguru was to her the Doctor was busy observing them on the edge, glad the wind blew towards them.

"We're lucky, the wind is blowing towards us." He said, forgetting to look behind him, "That means they won't be able to catch our scents easily, they have terrible hearing, but their noses are better than a Dog's."

Shinichi glared at his back, "That would have been information I could have used before we left."

"It wouldn't have stopped you from going." The Doctor replied, grinning silently as he thought something, 'Just like Know-It-All.'

Shinichi just shook her head and looked past him, staring at the group of Drin, staring at their long necks and purple-blue skin, "They look prettier than that Krafastar we sent home."

"Krafastar?" Saguru asked, looking at their backs. Shinichi looked around to explain but once more the Doctor beat her to it.

"A race of "Aliens" that lives off live energy, AKA souls. They are humanoid with fur covered bodies, long razor sharp teeth and claws and have wings." He said, observing which direction the Drin were walking into.

Shinichi glared at him, "You need to stop cutting me off Doctor, it's annoying." 'And it makes me feel stupid' She added, sending a look at Saguru as if telling him that he always did that.

Ignoring the Doctor, she looked if she could move closer to the group of Drin to see where they went. Spotting a hedge she looked around then dashed towards it, ignoring the Doctor's hiss to stay with them. She should have, because the moment she hid behind the hedge and next to a large rock big enough to cover her on the side the wind turned, causing her scent to be blown towards the Drin.

As it took it's time to reach them she listened to their conversation and she almost pressed herself to the ground.

The shortest Drin looked around, then turned to his mates, his tail flicking, "Did we get many today? The quota was 40."

The middle one looked at his notes, his skin looking more blue than that of the other two, "We miss 2... They are getting better at hiding." He glanced at his tallest friend, then at the smallest one, "Boss will be angry."

Not looking back, the tallest one stared out in front of him, his face stern, "Well, I'm not getting fired, remember the last one who did?" The other two shuddered, the smallest one's tail flicking again.

"Poor Armagon, he hated his job as much as I do..." He said, squeezing his eyes as if trying to see a human, "If I wasn't payed this well..."

The tallest of the three frowned, "There's no time to whine or be sympathetic Modon."

"Well, sorry then, Timat"

"Silent you two!" The middle one had stood still, having caught Shinichi's scent by now, "Do you smell that..?"

Timat sniffed, frowning, "Smells like human... but alien too." He replied, "Good job Anati."

Realising they meant her, Shinichi's eyes widened. She had no way to escape now. Why hasn't she listened to the Doctor again?

"Do half aliens count?" Modon asked hesitantly as Shinichi had her monent of panick.

"Slaves are slaves." Timat replied as be tried to find the source of the scent.

Anati followed, sniffing, "It's coming from here." He muttered, walking around the hedge towards where a now panicking Shinichi was sitting. His nostrils widened and he narrowed his eyes, "Something's burning too."

While Shinichi's scent had been caught by the Drin the Doctor's eyes widened too, indicating to Saguru that he should lie down. Instead he just got a confused look from the detective.

"What's wrong?" He said, trying to look past the Time Lord.

Not really listening to him, the Doctor frowned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aiming at a pile of bricks, trying to make it fall over so Shinichi could have a chance of escape.

Instead of doing it's job, however, it gave a short soft buzz and then started smoking, the buzz distorting as it did.

The Doctor cursed, "No no no! Not now old boy!" He hissed at the screwdriver, putting it away again as he tried to find other ways to save Shinichi from her predicament.

Saguru still frowned at the Doctor's back, "Wha-." But before he could finish his question the Time Lord pressed his hand against his mouth. Getting the hint the detective nodded slow then moved forward to see what he was freaking out over.

He could understand soon enough. Shinichi was pressing herself against the rock and hedge as three Drin walked towards her, sniffing for her scent.

He only had to stare for a second before he forcing the Doctor's hand off his mouth and sprung up, running off past the Drin as he yelled words at them in English.

Shinichi took a while to realise what had just happened, turning around to see the Drin chasing the Brit as he ran for his life, "No."

The Drin were already caught up in the chase, having forgotten the scent temporarily.

"Get that human!" Modon yelled, the other two on his heels as they chased Saguru.

The Doctor looked after them sadly, sighing as he stepped away from his hiding place.

Shinichi followed, her hands shaking, "Saguru... idiot." She had to take deep breaths to calm herself, "We have to save him!" Before she got a response she ran to where the Drin had vanished around a corner, the Doctor not far behind her.

"Don't worry, that wont be hard." He said. And he was right. While both Saguru and the Drin had vanished from sight Saguru's voice could still be heard, loudly yelling things and making remarks to the Drin behind him, sounding scared.

Shinichi and the Doctor followed his voice until it disappeared. By then, however, their destination was very clear.

Looking up at the giant round space ship before them, the Doctor whistled softly, "Well he's got us here, but I don't know how we can get in." He looked down at his sonic screwdriver, which he had clearly been counting on, and looked it over, pulling out the circuitry.

"Can you make it?" Shinichi asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe, hang on." The Doctor muttered, messing with the wires, "Wish I carried spare, this takes time..."

Shinichi nodded softly, looking up at where the Drin had taken Saguru. The space ship was huge, seemingly spanning several kilometres, and made of a smooth silver metal that shone in the moonlight. Shinichi hadn't even realised it had gotten dark, her mind had been too preoccupied before, with Saguru behind her, "I hope he's safe..."

The Doctor frowned, looking down at the wires, noting one had burned through. Did he have a new one? Putting his hand in his pocket he sighed, "They won't want to damage the 'cargo'." He frowned as he said that, clearly not approving the thought.

"Still." Shinichi shook her head, "Stupid idiot... following us." It was her fault, wasn't it?

"Says the girl who followed me after a murderous monster." The Doctor grinned

as he raised the now fixed sonic screwdriver in the air.

He was right, she was being a hypocrite, but it was exactly why she was mad. She was mad because she had followed him. She was mad that because she had left Saguru he had suffered.

Looking away she sighed, "You made your point Doctor."

"You two are alike after all." The Doctor continued, putting the case back on his screwdriver, then checking if it worked properly, giving a contented nod.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes." Looking around, the Time Lord smiled then walked off, "Now we need to get to the back of this thing and break in."

Shinichi glared at his back, "But where is the back? You might have noticed, but the ship is round and I haven't seen any doors yet."

"Well." The Doctor tilted his head, looking at the ship as he walked, taking large and swift steps, "When I say back I mean any way in, look for a part of the wall that's a different metal to the rest." He glared at the wall as if he magically wanted a door to appear, but of course that wouldn't happen.

Instead it caused him to miss an archway shaped door that was glowing slightly in the darkness.

"You mean like this?"

"Ah!" The Doctor turned around and stared at the might be door, then grinned, "Perfect." He twirled around to look for guards, then after seeing none slid down from where he was and hurried to it. Once he was next to the door he put on his sonic screwdriver, using it to sonic the edges.

Shinichi watched him quietly, blinking when the door swung open.

"Stay close..." Going in, the Doctor looked around then turned around and beckoned Shinichi to follow. Not hesitating, the detective did. Inside looked like a mess compared to the clean and neat outside. Lot's of pipes and wires were exposed, and Shinichi couldn't help but notice a rodent like animal chewing on some of them. Controls were scattered around, looking rather complex, but the Doctor didn't even seem slightly interested.

"This is a holding ship, the rest must be in an orbiting 'cargo ship'." He muttered, walking down the narrow corridor.

Shinichi tried to follow him as well as she could, getting stuck every once in a while, "Where did they bring Saguru?"

"If we find the main deck we can find out." They continued to walk in silence as they followed the wires to what hopefully was the main deck. Eventually they ended up in a clear hallway, wires carefully put away, and walked down it, now following an echo of voices coming from somewhere nearby.

"Make coffee slave!"

The Doctor blinked, walking slower as he listening carefully, "They must be trying to break one in." He said soft, but looked worried for the same reason Shinichi was.

"Punish him!"

"Yes sir!"

There was a sound of an electric spark and a very familiar yell came after it, causing Shinichi to tense.

The Doctor put out an arm, effectively stopping her from going ahead. grabbing his arm, Shinichi stared at the beam if light coming from a room ahead of them.

"Saguru..."

"Now, go make coffee slave!"

There was a pause before they heard a reaction, "N-no." Another zap and scream followed, and Shinichi squeezed her eyes shut as the Doctor moved closer to look at the scene, dragging his companion along with him.

"Do as I say!" A Drin in a large chair pointed a long cane at Saguru, who was panting as two Drin pulled him up, holding his arms so he couldn't run away again. He wore a long silver choker and clothes that made him look more important than the other Drin and had a look of authority over him, making it clear he was the leader or the group. Shinichi, who at opened her eyes again, stared at him, feeling an intense hatred for the creature.

The Doctor, seeing Saguru was about to say no again, hurried in the room, "Under convention 15 of the shadow proclamation I demand a parley!"

The leader looks at him then burst out into laughter, "And you are?"

The Doctor stared back at him, his eyes burning with anger, "A traveller, and I speak for earth. This is illegal and the trade was shut down over 200 years ago!"

"Forget that stupid proclamation." The Leader snorted, clearly amused, "If they don't know we're not going to be harmed by it." He said, smirking as he looked at the Doctor.

The Time Lord pulled a face, then smiled lightly, "But I have a signal set up on my ship. If I don't return there in time to stop it it will send out a message telling them what's been happening." Shinichi knew it was a bluff, he hadn't had the time to activate such a signal had he? Nevertheless his bluff sounded convincing enough.

The leader's smile faltered slightly as he leant back, "You lie well."

Grimacing, the Doctor took a step back, "Well, being honest I wouldn't put it past my ship to do that."

"Then let them get us." The leader replied, "It's too late, most humans have been shipped out." He held out his shock cane to Saguru, who still looked weak, and was clearly planning to shock him again.

Before he could touch him, however, something metal shot past The Doctor and broke the cane in two, causing it to to release the discharge on the leader who screamed as the energy electrocuted him.

The wave of energy made the Doctor stumble backwards back, and Saguru too stumbling back as the two Drin that held him loosened their grip on his arms.

Shinichi stood in the doorway in shock as she took in what she had caused by kicking the heavy metal canister she had found at the leader in order to stop him. By now he had dropped down dead, his body black and still smoking.

The two Drin stared at their leader in shock, before the left one yelled in anger and turned around, "He's dead, get them!"

The two ran at the Doctor and two others who had stood in the corners next to the door surrounded him. The Time Lord seemed unaffected, however, "I want all the humans returned unharmed or your going to regret your actions!" Pure anger flashed in his eyes, making him look almost frightening and even Saguru took a step back seeing him. The Drin hesitated, "Why would we?!"

Turning to the one who had spoken, the Doctor glared, "Because you don't want me angry."

The one closest to Shinichi growled, "Some jadoon lapdog like you?"

"I am no jadoon worker." The Doctor spread his arms, "My planet is far older than that! Scan me then." He gave the Drin a look, almost daring then to catch him instead, but the Drin in front of him complied, eyes narrowed. He walked to a panel on the wall, pressed buttons on the screen, then waited for results as a silvery light flooded the Doctor. Once the results came in the one near the panel screamed in terror, the rest giving him confused but scared looks.

"What's wrong?!" one dared to ask, moving to him as he held the stick he'd gotten before as if it were a shield.

"H-he's the..." The Drin near the panel moved away from the Doctor, who still looked angry.

"The one even darkles run from, that cybermen fear and soltarns retreat from." The Time Lord was kind enough to continue the sentence the Drin had left unfinished, "I'm the doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey!" The last part had been yelled with such power that everyone stared at him in both shock and horror. Even Shinichi couldn't help but tremble and step back, taking the chance to grab Saguru and drag him with her. She hadn't seen the Doctor like this before, so full of rage and anger it was hard not to find him scary.

The three other Drin stumbled back now too, staring at the man in front of him who now looked more alien than before, his aura powerful an threatening instead of the goofy face he usually showed, "If all the humans aren't all returned unharmed and if you aren't all gone, I will chase you across time itself!" he said, his voice almost a low growl. The Drin stared at him, faces unusually pale, then the first ran, screaming a high pitched girly scream as he hurried out of the room and soon the others followed him.

Still shaking, Shinichi tried not to laugh at this and turned to Saguru, her face turning serious, "Are you ok..?"

The British detective leant against her shoulder, looking horrible. One eye was now blue and his lip was split, bleeding slightly, "I-I'm fine..." He muttered, trying to smile.

The Doctor walked towards them, "Come on, we'd best get out."

Frowning at him, Shinichi turned towards him, "What should we do now? Can we be sure they will bring the humans they caught back?"

"We'll go back to your house," The Doctor responded and gave a nod at Saguru, "The rest will be returned, if not there'll be hell to pay for the Drin." He looked at where the group had ran off to, his eyes dark.

Saguru gave a small nod, not liking his stare one bit. He was leaning on Shinichi's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind and had put her arm around his shoulders for as much as she could,

"Let's go."

Not responding, the Doctor lead the way out, going to where they had come from. Other Drin had gathered, staring at him in fear as he passed, those in front of him rushing out of the way when he got near.

Shinichi was a bit behind since she was supporting Saguru, who limbed next to her, looking possibly more tired than he had before. Once they were finally outside he sighing, holding on to her more and causing Shinichi to feel both comfortable and uncomfortable.

"Baka..." She muttered, "Running out in the open like that."

"It got you in though." Looking at the ground, Saguru smiled softly.

"But what if they had shipped you away?" Shinichi replied, her voice louder, "Then what!?" She had never forgiven herself if that had happened.

Looking away, Saguru bit his lip, "I... don't know." He said honestly, his voice soft, "I didn't think straight."

"Just don't jump out like that next time." Shinichi sighed, her eyes on the Doctor's back. If all was right then they would go back and this would have never happened.

Saguru smiled soft again, "With luck there wont be a next time."

Shinichi stare on the Doctor's back intensified, "I guess that's true..." Yes, and there wouldn't be a time at all if things went right.

"Though you should figure I'd do that." Saguru's smile widened as he looked at Shinichi, who looked back in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I took my time," Saguru's eyes softened, "but i know its you."

Feeling her stomach sink, Shinichi looked at the Doctor's back again, but the man was avoiding her gaze, "What do you mean?"

"You're Shinichi aren't you?" Raising his hand, Saguru stroked her cheek soft, "You used a disguise."

Now it was Shinichi's turn to avoid his look, "What made you think that?"

"You act like you do." Saguru replied, "I've known you for years, don't think I wouldn't see in time."

Shinichi looked at him, staying silent for a long time, until she sighed, giving in, "I'm sorry."

Saguru looked down, "You could have said..."

"I could have." Taking his hand, Shinichi squeezed it softly, "I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." Leaning into her Saguru sighed, smiling now, "Again like you."

Shinichi chuckled and took off the fake nose, throwing it into a trash bin as they passed a seven eleven, "You know me too well."

Saguru stared, his eyes full of disbelieve as he stroked her cheek, "You're no different."

"From her point of view she's only been gone a few hours." The Doctor had turned around, now walking backwards.

Shinichi nodded slow, "He time travelled."

Staring at her, Saguru blinked, "You travelled in time?"

Shinichi smiled soft, squeezing his hand, "I did. Talking about strange things."

She pulled Saguru closer. He stayed still, obviously confused, but quiet. Instead he looked up at his house as behind them voiced were heard, voices of people who had been released, cheering.

Looking at him, Shinichi sighed, "I never planned on going with him." She said, stroking his stubbly cheek, "When I first met him... he looked a lot like you, so I followed him."

Saguru looked down, his eyes soft as he put his hand on hers, "Looked like..."

The Doctor interrupted him as he opened the front doors, not looking behind him, "Instead of dying I get a new body." He knocked on the wooden doors and looked at the stairs ahead of him, "My old one looked very much like you I admit."

"You were too busy writing to hear mum explain, weren't you?" Shinichi looked at Saguru as she helped him walk up the stairs.

Saguru smiled guiltily, "Being honest, yes." He looked into Shinichi's eyes as she stroked his cheek again, and for the first time since she'd come there he smiled a genuine smile.

Down the stairs, the Doctor looked in the direction of the TARDIS, "You want to go back Shinichi?"

Letting go, Saguru looked down, "What happens to us?"

"Life will go on and people will come back, you just need to rebuild." The Doctor shrugged like it was nothing, but have him a sympathetic look.

"You'll be fine." Shinichi said softly before hugging Saguru, who hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"I'll miss you."

Pulling back from the hug, Shinichi put her hand on Saguru's cheek, "If all goes right you won't have to anymore." She then kissed his lips softly, putting her forehead against his, "I love you Saguru."

"I love you too..." Saguru replied soft, holding his hand on the back of her head.

"I'll come back." Shinichi smiled, taking his other hand and squeezing it, then letting go, "Tell Hattori he's an ahou." She kissed his cheek then turned to the Doctor, who didn't look back, seemingly busy with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor!" Looking up, the Time Lord smiled and waved, causing Shinichi to sigh and shake her head, "Let's go." She paused after she put her foot on the step below and turned to Saguru one more time, taking off the blue pendant she was wearing, "Take this." Pressing it in his hands, the Brit looked at her doing so, before giving her another kiss, looking grateful.

"Bye then." He smiled at her, holding the pendant tightly, and Shinichi smiled back before walking down the stairs quick to catch up with the Doctor who was walking towards where he had parked the TARDIS.

Soon the two vanished through the door, leaving Sagury behind, who looked down towards where the door was still present.

But soon, the sound of metal scraping over metal filled the air and wind whipped up around the hall as the door vanished as well.

Inside the Doctor was busy with the controls as they took off, the TARDIS beeping soft as he did.

Shinichi looked as he ran around the console, "Do you know how to get me back to that night?"

Nodding, the Doctor gave her a quick grin, "Yes the coordinates are simple. O can drop you off the moment after you run after me." He flicked a few switches then turned a knob around and smashed his fist on a button, seeming to know what he was doing.

"Thank you." Shinichi sat down as he continued to do what he had to, looking more serious now than before.

"It's alright." The Doctor kept his eyes on the console, clearly trying to avoid eye contact again, and seemed to be lost in thought as he pulled a throttle that zig zagged instead of going straight down like any other throttle Shinichi had seen in her life. Before she was able to ask about the machinery the Doctor tensed.

"Would you mind me visiting? Just once in a while?"

Blinking confused, Shinichi rose her eyebrows, "No, why?"

"Just asking." The Doctor still faced the console, but somehow he seemed happier as he miraculously landed the TARDIS without shaking. Pulling over one of the screens he grinned, "Right on time... Come on then, we're just up the road, don't want me seeing the TARDIS!"

Picking up her coat, Shinichi turned to the Time Lord, "Thank you Doctor." She then hurried out of the door to the restaurant she'd been waiting at a few hours ago.

The Doctor slowly walked after her, blinking when a person in the crowd shoved him aside and said sorry fast, a blur of blond hair vanishing in the distance, "I think I just shoved myself..."

Shinichi was already standing at the spot where the other had stood a minute ago, changing time on her watch then taking out her contacts and straightening her hair, dusting herself off.

Just as she finished a younger Saguru appeared around the corner, looking up as he saw her, "Ah Shinichi, you're early." He walked over to her and kissed her lips, then spotted the Doctor standing next to them awkwardly, "Is this a friend?"

"Ah, I was just going, sorry." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, then turned to Shinichi, "Goodbye Shinichi." With that he turned away.

Shinichi blinked as she looked after him, "How did he..."

"What's wrong?" Saguru squeezed her shoulder, frowning.

Shinichi shook her head, "Nothing... He needed some help..." Her frown deepened, "But I was sure I didn't tell him my name..."

Saguru looked up, staring at the Doctor's back, who was slowly walking back to his TARDIS, "Odd." He then shook his head and turned back to Shinichi, gently taking her hand, "Shall we?"

Shinichi smiled, nodding happily, "Yes, I'm starving." She gave Saguru a kiss, and the two of them entered the restaurant.


	4. The Sad Truth (Epilogue)

Shinichi looked at the ground, thinking. She was currently walking home with her boyfriend Hakuba Saguru after dinner at the restaurant like she should have when the Doctor took her away to the future.

What she had discovered there still bugged her; Her father hadn't been what she thought he was. No, she knew for certain, he was a Time Lord, an alien race that aged much more slower and could avoid death unlike humans. Could it be he was still alive?

Squeezing Saguru's hand, she knew one thing for sure. If her father's DNA was strong enough, which it seemed to be, if you took in consideration she and the Doctor had gotten almost the same results from the scanner, then she had to tell Saguru the truth about her father.

And that was bugging her. She didn't want Saguru to think she had gone crazy, because she hadn't, but it sounded crazy enough...

"Something's bothering you," Looking down at her, Saguru gave her a worried look, "What's wrong?"

"It's something about my dad..." Shinichi said with a sigh, wondering how to explain it properly.

Saguru frowned. "Yusaku-san? What's wrong?"

Shinichi took a deep breath, "He might not have been human." Pressing her lips into a thin line she waited for his response nervously.

"What?" Saguru stopped walking, looking at Shinichi, who glanced at him nervously.

After a while he sighed, "Is this leading somewhere?"

Shinichi bit her lip, "Yes." She took another deep breath, "I found something out recently. I think he might have been alien." Speaking soft, Shinichi looked away. Not might, was, because she knew. The Doctor had confirmed it hadn't he..?

Saguru gave her the sceptical look Shinichi had feared from the beginning, but stayed still, as if expecting her to explain.

Shinichi let go of his hand, folding her arms, "It's hard to explain." She paused, still looking away, "You think I'm crazy now right..?" Was there anything she could use to prove him that she was serious? That what she said true?

Saguru looked at her, then put his hand against her cheek, making her look at him, "I think something's going on and I don't know what it is."

Shinichi looked in his eyes, filled with worry, and sighed, explaining everything that had happened after she had followed the Doctor, how they had followed the Krafastar and brought it back to it's planet of origin where the Doctor had been attacked and regenerated. How she had ended up in the future and been locked up by the future Saguru, who had let them go and let them investigate, then sacrificed himself for her and helped them find the alien ship, where they had freed him and brought him home. She told everything up until the Doctor had brought her back to where she had supposed to be. Looking away from Saguru now, she but her lip nervously, "And don't think I'm crazy please." She added soft.

Saguru looked at her softly, taking her hand to comfort her a little, "If you were anyone else I'd think you were."

Shinichi looked up now, eyes filled with disbelief and relief, "But you believe me..?"

"Well," Putting his arm around her shoulders he smiled, pulling her close, "I doubt you're insane, so logically..."

Shinichi smiled soft, then pressed her forehead against his chest, "What if I age slower like him Saguru..." The idea of that made her shiver; Not only would it take longer to grow old, she'd see everyone she cared about die while she stayed young. The thought alone made her knees go weak.

Saguru hesitated, his eyes now filled with doubt, then he pulled her closed, giving her a reassuring hug, "I'd still love you."

Shinichi sighed as she leant into him, smiling gratefully as she closed her eyes, "I promise..." She paused, putting her arms around him, and took a deep breath to smell the aftershave he always put on. Its scent was very faint now, but she could still feel her muscles relax.

"I'll stay with you." She whispered, leaning against him more.

As she did, Saguru smiled, kissing her on the head softly, before letting her go. Again taking her hand, he stroked her cheek with the thumb of his left hand and then lead her home.

* * *

**And with that I finished my first story arc! These last two chapters have not been betaed yet, so an update on these will follow shortly. The next chapter, Doctor Werewolf, is also in progress, look forward to that!**

**And for everyone reading this, if you have a creature in mind Shinichi and the Doctor should bump into, just leave a review. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
